


He's a nightmare, honestly.

by Bridii



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Ballum AU, Ben's dramatic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Callum loves it really, Enemies to Lovers, Firsts, Fluff and Angst, High School, Homophobia, Kinda?, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Violence, a fic no one asked for but here u go, au sixth form, ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridii/pseuds/Bridii
Summary: Callum Highway and Ben Mitchell just don't get along. Never have done, and that's the way they like it. Definitely. They have one more year of Highschool and then they are done.Just because Ben could get used to having Callum Highway save him when he's getting battered down an alleyway, doesn't mean he has to know.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 117
Kudos: 139





	1. I was just trying to fight the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this idea has been brewing for a little while and I thought maybe its worth writing down? Not what I usually do (hope it's not too obvious lol)
> 
> I’ve changed the rating of this to Mature just to be on the safe side, but the content won’t be that heavy :)

He should be at _home_ , why isn't he at home? 

Maybe it has something to do with the drunk father waiting for him, maybe it has something to do with the constant lectures of, ' _You're a Mitchell son, act like it."_ Whatever the reason, it is good enough to justify the situation he's found himself in? Because Ben suddenly doesn't find the idea of being at home that bad right now, although maybe that has something to do with the hand he has wrapped around his neck. 

He almost smirks to himself at the situation he has found himself, sorry, placed himself into. He might as well be at home now, if he would have known he was going to get a beating even out of the house he could have saved this guy the trouble and just left it to his old man. But that's a lie. Ben came out tonight looking for this, looking to be kicked, because maybe it's some sort of way of.... Ben mentally shakes his head. Because he doesn't know. He doesn't know why he's out here at 12.43 (well that's what it was last time he checked his phone) taking blows of some guy who he _knew_ was bigger, stronger than him. At this point he can't even remember why he's getting punched, but maybe that's the beer? Or maybe, just _maybe_ its because he hasn't done anything wrong. He's just being himself. 

"Ya know, I like 'em a little rough but this is a bit much" Ben gasped as the taller mans grip tightened around his neck, "Don't ya think?" The stranger shook his head with a scoff, there was disgust there in his eyes. He's seen it before, it was painfully similar. His dad looked at him the exact same way, like Ben wasn't _normal._

Tomorrow is his last first day at school, and he's going to turn up with a split lip and black eye, _again._

The weight of the mans fist connecting with his face hurt less than he had expected, it's possible that Ben really is getting used to it now. The pain. The disappointment. The constant reminder that he isn't who he is _supposed_ to be. He must have been hit harder than he thought as he hadn't even heard the entrance of another man to the scene, although his voice was more boyish, familiar. 

"....Off of him! What the hell are you doing?" Ben opened his eyes, straining to get them to adjust to the darkness. The man who had just had Ben pinned up against the cold wall dropped his arms, turning around. Ben crumpled down onto the floor, not having realized just how much of his weight he wasn't carrying. Ben rubbed his head and looked up, his attacker blocking the view of the second guy. But all he had to do was speak again before Ben's eyes were widening despite his headache. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" oh my _god_. That's Callum Highway. Next thing, said Callum was pulling the man away before landing his fist right on his nose, and had Ben been in a better state, and had he even remotely liked Callum, he might have whistled. Because that was _some_ punch. 

The other guy scarpered pretty fast after that. Ben couldn't blame him, Callum was tall and intimidating (not to ben, obviously) and as he had just demonstrated, had a pretty tidy right hook. 

Then it was just _them_. 

Ben could do without a lecture, if he's being honest. Yes, he's being a knob. Callum did just save him from getting his ass royally kicked. But right now, his egos hurt and having Callum out of all people to be the one to help him out bugs him more than it should. And why? well, he's _never_ been able to answer that one. He'd done it again, got lost in his head, he knows this because above him, Callum Highway standing at six foot plus is looking down at him expectantly, hand outstretched. He sighs, _fuck,_ it had to be him. Ben stretches, taking Callum's offer, noticing for the first time how _big_ this mans hands are. They completely envelope his own and he finds himself staring at there intertwined fingers. Suddenly, he's being pulled up with ease and he lands on his feet just that little bit to close to the other boy, the sort of proximity that makes Ben nervous. 

"Er, thanks, But I had that under control, Callum." Ben stares now, his mask slipping back into place again, just the way he likes it. And he doesn't like the way Callum scoffs in a way that is just _so_ infuriatingly Callum.

"Yeah, looked like ya really had it covered, Ben." He doesn't miss Callum's subtle eyeroll that really isn't so subtle. Then his eyes drop, a smirk forming on his face, Ben looks down quickly to search for whatever Callum is finding so amusing, and then he get's it. "You can let go of my hand now, Ben." Ben untangles his digits from Callum's before raising a hand to his shoulder giving him a shove. It could have been anyone, why, oh _why_ did it have to be him. Ugh.

"Fuck off." Ben scowled up at his classmate. Well, he's not his mate, fellow pupil fits better. _Anddd_ he's doing it again, getting lost in his head. What is he even doing out here at this time of night? Why isn't perfect Callum all tucked up in ben, nice and warm? Hair flat against his forehead, lips parted, oversized t-shirt on- _WHAT_ is he _doing?_ Oh _my_ god he needs to stop drinking beer. Ben physically shakes himself from his unnecessarily detailed thoughts which are completely not appropriate. This is _Callum._

 _"_ You've been drinking, ain't ya?" Ben can't help but resent how well he knows him when he doesn't _really_ know him at all. Because really, Callum has no right to come and save the day, not when they don't even get along. Not when Ben treats him like shit for a hobby and Callum makes every effort to make him feel just as crap in return. That's all they are. People who just quite simply don't get along. They haven't since they met in year 7, the resentment starting straight away when Ben was moved to sit next to Mr. Perfect (Callum Highway in case you didn't guess) instead of sitting with his mates at the back. when in his defense, _he_ hadn't even been talking. Not like that stopped Callum and his smug little smirk.

"I don't need a lecture right now, so please-" 

"That's not what I was going to do, look it's late and this ain't no where near where ya live," Callum's eyes dance around the smaller boys face until he wraps his arms around his wide chest, "Crash at mine, empty house, you can take the sofa." Callum backs away now, inviting Ben to follow. But Ben doesn't. Sensing that the smaller man hasn't shifted from the spot. He sighs, exasperatedly stuffing his hands in his front jean pockets, "Well?"

"We have school tomorrow, I need clothes and shit." It's a valid reason not too follow Callum, and he finds himself being disappointed that he has a genuine reason for going back to his own house. Weird. But Callum gives off a shrug, kicking an energy drink can with his sneaker clad foot. 

"Ask me nicely and I'll drop you off in the morning, bright and early." Of course Callum had thought of that, of _course._ "Or, I guess I could just leave ya out here to fend for yourself.... although it doesn't look like you're too good at that." He gives him a grin, a glint in his eyes he doesn't recognize. 

Ben simply pushes himself off the wall, rubbing a hand along his face, smudging the drying blood. Callum takes that as his answer, satisfied. He does know Ben after all. As much as they _both_ hate to admit it. Ben straightens up, still significantly smaller than Callum, him and his stupid long legs that he doesn't know what to do with yet. "Sounds like we're having a sleepover then, Callum." Ben glances sideways at Callum, feeling suddenly more sober as they walk side by side down the empty street.

" _Not_ a sleepover." Callum slows, unlocking his car that looks ready to fall apart any minute now, it's dark blue paint starting to bubble in places. Ben walks round to the passenger side, stretching to see over the roof of the car in order to meet Callum's gaze again. 

"Mmkay." he throws him a wink, to which the taller boy roles his eyes with exhaustion. 

"Remind me why I'm helping out a knobhead who wouldn't do the same for me?" There is a gap in conversation as both men climb into the car, Callum folding himself awkwardly while trying his best not to hit his head. 

"Because you are the nice one out of the two of us, Callum Highway." Ben lazily buckles his seatbelt, eyes forward as Callum pulls out of his spot. It's true, Callum _is_ the nice one. And that's why they don't get along.

And that is why _Callum_ is driving some bloke he doesn't even like back to his place so said bloke doesn't have to confront his father in his current state.

And this is why Callum must _always_ be kept at arms length.


	2. Wait- Did we...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this update!

And there it is, there's the headache.

_God_ he didn't even drink that much, maybe it was the blow to the head? At this point the source of the headache doesn't matter, in the grand schemes of things. What does matter is _why_ didn't he shut the curtains? The sun beams through with more enthusiasm than should be allowed this time of the morning, if you ask Ben. He doesn't even need to open his eyes to understand the room is lit up in a bright yellow. Growling - Ben's never been a morning person - he shoves an arm over his eyes, the back of his wrist pressing _just_ too hard into his left eye considering it's still busted from last night- 

_last night._

Ben drops his arm quickly, wincing at the throbbing at his temple. Then he opens his eyes, momentarily blinded by the mocking daylight. He slept in his contacts _again._ Honestly how many times does it have to happen for him to learn that it fucking hurts? Blinking, a hopeful attempt to regain some sort of vision, rewards Ben with enough sight to work out that this is in fact _not_ his living room. He sits up, the blanket, he doesn't know where it came from, pooling at his waist revealing his state of dress. A t-shirt that is about three sizes too big for him, but _so soft._ It's not his, his t-shirts aren't _soft._ Although why would it be his? This isn't his living room, this isn't his couch and this isn't his blanket. 

A noise coming from upstairs is what makes Ben contemplate running away, but he finds himself glued to his seat on the couch, still warm from his slumber. At some point in the next couple of seconds the occupant of the house reaches the end of the stairs, not like Ben could hear, not over the thumping in his heart. 

And then he sees it, despite his wrecked eyesight and banging headache. _That_ quiff. Perfect like usual, not a hair out of place. It can only belong to one person. _Fuck._

"Mornin' sleeping beauty, ya had quite the night!" Callum pops into view, bending over the back of the couch in order to look ben in the eye. The smaller boy averts his eyes, not ready for Callum and his flawlessly put together hair. "Wow, not even lookin' at me, after last night and _all._ "

"We _didn't-_ right?" Ben looks at him now, and tries not to analyse those blue eyes _too_ much. Callum pushes off of the back of the couch, big hands splayed as his arms straighten, his biceps bulging. _No._

"Can't believe ya can't remember to be honest, we were at it like rabbits all night-" Callum stops then, smug grin on his face, _so they didn't._ Ben sighs, relief playing a big part of his feelings right now, before raising his palm to swat at Callum's hands still splayed across the back of the sofa.

"Thank fuck for that." Callum feigns offense at that, before shaking his head with a chuckle. His palms then come back to his eyes, rubbing them aggressively, which definitely isn't helping his contacts situation. But when has Ben ever helped himself? "What- what time is it?" Ben hopes Callum can't hear the grogginess of his voice, if he does he doesn't comment on it. 

"Time for you to get your arse of my couch so I can drive ya back home." Ben nods, remembering the offer Callum had put on the table last night in that alleyway. Ben could crash at his then he would drive him back to his with time to change before the first day. 

_First day._

His _face_. He sat up quickly, slapping Callum's arm slightly harder than required but why would he miss the opportunity of hitting Callum? Callum's blue eyes met his own once more, brows furrowed with a taint of annoyance having just been hit. "Callum, my face, is it okay?" 

"I mean, you're not really my type, Ben-" he hits the taller boy again now, earning himself a glare, "What?!"

"I _meant_ , how are the bruises." Callum gives _that_ grin again, he knew what Ben meant the first time. _Fuck him_. But then his smirk softens, eyes crinkling as lowers himself back down on his arms, cocking his head as he inspects Ben's face. If Ben wasn't Ben he might have been blushing at being under the weight of Callum's concentration. But he is Ben, so he stares on, matching Callum's stare. 

Noticing he's been looking a second longer than he should have, Callum pushes himself back up off of the couch, walking to the front so he stands above Ben. "I iced them last night, they look alright. Bit of concealer and you'll be _show_ ready." Callum winks then, but Ben frowns, more for himself than Callum. He couldn't remember him icing them. He shouldn't of had to do that, he isn't Callum's responsibility. They don't even get along. 

"Oh, er, thank you but ya didn't 'ave to." Ben shuffles then, he's overstaying his welcome and he needs to leave before it get's awkward. Callum steps back so he can stand. And then suddenly he feels _very_ underdressed. Callum is ready for school, His white shirt rolled up at the sleeves messily, halfway tucked into black jeans. Meanwhile Ben is in a t-shirt he now understands is Callum's - he doesn't want to _know_ how he ended up wearing it, that's a part of the night he doesn't need being cleared up. Sensing Ben's thoughts Callum points to another couch, lay adjacent to the one he had slept on, there his clothes from the night before lay folded up in a pile. This is why everyone loves Callum, why he can't.

"Go upstairs and change, then we'll head off." The atmosphere has changed now, it seems cooler, and he's relieved. They were acting too much like _friends_. And that's not what they are. Ben nods, not taking another glance towards Callum, walking past him while ignoring how clean he smells. His stomach turns when he lifts his clothes from the night before, the reminder of alcohol teasing his nose.

Callum's hands fall into his front pockets, while his eyes roam to a spot behind Ben's shoulder. This is more like them. 

He begins his quick ascent up the stairs, desperate to escape whatever is going on.

There isn't much to it, he changes back into his clothes from the night before, looking at himself in Callum's bathroom mirror. It hits him then, he's known Callum for six years, this being the seventh, and he's never been to his house, he's never seen him at a party, he's never really seen him _out_ of school. He shakes himself, Ben doesn't care. A quick brush of his hand through his hair and a spray of water on his face and he's lookin slightly more presentable, not as picture ready as Callum Highway is looking downstairs, but it's an improvement. 

Picking up the clothes he had borrowed from Callum (he assumes that's what happened anyway) he walks out of the bathroom, finding himself in a narrow corridor. Ben knows what he's looking for, and why. He needs o find Callum's bedroom so he can put the clothes on his bed or anywhere that doesn't include Ben having to walk back downstairs and depositing them in Callum's eyes. Because _that_ would mean the chances of him explaining how Ben ended up in one of his t-shirts and gym shorts would be a whole lot higher than we wants it to be. Ben has a horrible feeling Callum helped him changed last night, he can almost _see_ it, feel his hands helping him out of the shirt he is now wearing, or is that just his head? 

Eventually he finds a room that he can just tell is Callum's, the bed is made neatly, a couple school books on a nearby desk, the biggest clue though is it just smells like Callum. Not sure how he knows that, but he _does_. Sighing, he deposits the clothes down onto his bed, _Callum's bed_ , before walking out, shutting the door on his way out. 

"Ben, come _on_!" Callum's voice shouts from downstairs, still gentle though. Ben takes one last deep breath before he walks to stand at the top of the stairs, finding Callum stood leaning against the wall at the bottom, scrolling through his phones. At some point he most have noticed Ben's eyes on him because he looks up and rolls his eyes, "Come on then." 

Callum walks away then, leaving Ben to follow. He does of course, because what is the other option, weirdly camping out at Callum's place so he doesn't have to face his lame excuse of a father? That's not how this works. He catches up only because Callum has stopped at his front door, Callum's long legs mean he can cross a room in less than three strides, maybe that's why he's never been late to a lesson, _ever._

The drive back to his is quite, and awkward. Ben makes sure to keep his eyes on his window, barely acknowledging the familiar streets they drive through a little too fast, maybe speed limits are the _only_ rule Callum doesn't follow? Ben knows why he is so defiantly looking out of the window, it's because any glance of Callum driving would not be a good idea. He's got a bit of a thing for guys driving. And right now the said guy is Callum Highway, so that's a _no_

Callum speaks then for the first time since they left the house, "you're somewhere around here right?" Ben scarcely shifts in his seat so he is at least facing forward, even if he can't quite allow himself to look at the boy next to him. Ben clears is throat, Callum's right, they are close. 

"Yeah, just on the left after you pass that silver Audi, then it's at the end of the road." In his peripheral he sees Callum nod, he allows himself to look at his fingers, wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, then looks back at the road. They turn left where Ben had instructed, Callum slows down now, and Ben wonders if it's because he doesn't want to wake up the street, it's only half past seven after all. That's the kind of thing Callum would do. He doesn't know how long they've been stopped for when Ben shakes himself. "Okay, well thanks." he glances at Callum then who nods, tapping at the wheel with his long fingers. 

"See ya there, I guess." It's Ben's turn to nod now, then he grasps at the handle of Callum's car door, feeling grateful to escape to the fresh air, that is before he see's his dad's house stood in front of him. Ben raises a hand as he steps onto the pavement and then Callum is gone, the only evidence it even happened is his barely damaged face, healed by Callum's ice. Ben kicks a bottle cap on the ground, he remembers Callum doing that last night in that alleyway, before turning around and heading up the steps. 

he's never been so relieved to see his dad crashed out on the couch, whiskey bottle in hand, but then he frowns, taking in the sight. This had been him on Callum's couch (without the whiskey bottle, sure, but is it that different?) 

Like father like _son_ he assumes. 

Ben makes a mental note to avoid Callum more than usual at school today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought x


	3. Last first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? I'm on a roll lol, anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy it :)

"You didn't answer any of my calls last night, Ben," his best mate Jay turned around in his seat in front of him, eyes searching Ben's face for a reaction, but truth was, Ben was _not_ ready for today. He'd left a part of his soul on Callum's couch, he _needed_ to wake up, this was his last year to make it count. If he was in the mood he might have smiled at Jay's words. Jay cared about him, he was worried where he was late at night, worried that he was drinking or falling out with is father, worried that Ben was going to get hurt. He'd always been like that, _loyal_. 

He lifted his hand to rub over his face lazily, the stubble he hadn't shaved this morning feeling scratchy. "Sorry mate, phone died." Jay nodded, exasperated, because what more was he going to do? Ben wasn't one for opening up, and he was definitely not about to spill on where he actually was last night, that would lead to too many questions he simply can't be arsed answering. His friend turned over to face the front of the class. English wasn't his first choice of A-level, more one he had to chose so he had three subjects. Psychology, on the other hand, _was_ his first choice, his dad had laughed at that, a comment about how " _Mitchells have always loved manipulation,"_ but in truth, Ben simply found it interesting, and that was a rarity for someone like Ben. 

He was brought back from the thoughts in his head to his teacher, Mr. Montgomery, lecturing about what was ahead of them, their final year being their hardest and most stressful yet. Great pep-talk if you ask Ben. His eyes wondered again, looking for nothing in particular, (that's what Ben would have said anyway) until they landed on a boy at the front, tall with legs stretched out in front of him under his desk. Callum Highway. From behind his ears looked extra pointy and his shoulders looked wider than usual. When Ben had first walked into his A-level English class last September, he remembers audibly groaning at the sight of Callum, sat at the front (probably having been sat there for quarter of an hour already because punctualities kind of his _thing_.) Callum had scoffed as a reaction of seeing Ben Mitchell in the same English class as him. He believes they had both hoped they wouldn't have to share any classes together anymore, not in sixth-form.

Ben soon noticed a smirk crawling up onto his own face at the site of Callum's notebooks on the desk at the ready, Ben himself had arrived to school with just one biro and an energy drink for later. 

"Right!" His teacher clapped his hands far to excitedly up at the front of the class, considering it was the _first_ day, the first day of yet another year. "has everyone got paper?" Ben let out a groan then before letting his head fall dramatically to the table, when he raised it back up he thought he saw Callum turning back to the front to look back at the teacher, had he been looking at him? "Ah, Ben Mitchell, of course.... Callum, you have plenty, mind passing Ben a couple pieces?" 

Ben could have laughed out loud, he loves things like this. He straightened up in his chair before pushing backwards, allowing it to screech against the floor loudly, gaining many irritated stares from his fellow classmates. "Least I can do is come and retrieve it myself, Sir." He heaved himself up from his seated position with a labored sigh before walking slowly to Callum at the front. When he got there Callum's ears were burning red and he had a look on his face that only seemed to be reserved for him, _pissed._ Callum ripped a couple pieces out of his textbook, not fucking it up at all, Ben can only imagine the state the paper would have ended up if he had of ripped it out, all frayed and split he guesses. The taller boys hand stretched outwards offering Ben the paper, the other boy took it, purposely grazing his fingers as he did, "Thank you," It was a whisper, something he _knew_ would wind Callum up. Callum hated being played with, Ben always received such a reaction when he treated him like this. 

"You're welcome." To say it was spoken through gritted teeth would be an understatement. God, Ben had missed this, winding him up. He gave a smirk before turning around and walking away, his grin slowly fading as the images of Callum helping him change last night popped back into his head for at least the fourth time today, he blinked hard then sat down again, scribbling his name on the paper. 

It was Thursday when things took an unexpected turn, Ben had just finished his double lesson of geography, a subject he didn't necessarily enjoy but was naturally good at. He jumped up the flight of stairs that led to the sixth form common room, Lola should be finished with her art classes by now (he hopes so anyway, because Jay had a free period so he's at home, and Ben doesn't want to make small talk with anyone else.) It only when he opens the door that something feels off, somehow off kilter. He shrugs it off though, spotting Lola in the corner where they had sat last year, her blonde hair with streaks of blue. When he reached her he playfully flicked a his fingers through a blue strand that had fallen into her face, she looked up from her phone and grinned. "Still not used to.... _this."_ He motioned towards the blue strand he had caught in his fingers. She giggled and pushed him away. 

"Well I like it, Ben, so it's staying!" Ben raised his hands in surrender before taking a look at her phone screen, he was nosy, not his fault. Jay's name at the top of the screen gave him all the pointers he needed.

"You two going to get it together this year, or what?" Lola rolled her eyes at him, a blush creeping up onto her nose. Truth was, Jay and Lola had been dancing around getting together since at least year nine, maybe even eight. But their is no helping some people and Ben simple cannot be bothered playing cupid. 

Lola shook her head, throwing her phone onto the table next to them, "...Ya know what we're like." Ben gave her a look that translated simply into, _yes, yes I do._ She pulled on the necklace she was wearing before her eyes settled on something behind Ben, she then looked back at her friend, "Forgot to tell ya, Callum Highway's finally doing something with those long limbs of his, he's on the basket ball team." Ben let out a laugh then, although it was immediately strangled as his brain decided to bless him with a mental picture of Callum bouncing a basketball between those thick thighs of his, sweat sticking his fringe to his forehead, eyes focused. He shook himself, climbing back out of the rabbit hole he had just been forced unwillingly into by his need for a hookup. _That was the excuse._

That's when it hit him, he turned around quickly, eyes drawn to Callum who was in his usual corner at the opposite side of the common room, he _knew_ something didn't feel right! There he was, dressed for what he now assumed was basketball practice, except there was something so significant about his clothes. _The shorts._

That's when the memories really came flooding back.

**Sunday** **Evening** ( _That_ night)

 _"Fucking hell, Ben, you're heavier- heavier than you look." At some point during the drive back to Callum's place, Ben had finished off the whiskey in his flask as_ _discreetly as possible, and if Callum had noticed he didn't say anything (although he Ben believed that if Callum would have known that he would have been required to carry Ben into the building he probably would have taken the flask away.)_

 _"That's not what boys want to- to hear, maybe this is why you're... single." Ben was slurring his words as his fingers wrapped themselves around the material of Callum's shirt as away of h_ _olding himself up, not like it really made a difference to how much he weighed in Callum's arms. It didn't make any difference in fact. "Maybe- maybe you should think about picking up sports or somethin'" The taller boy fumbled to get them through the front door, both almost falling into the hallway when he finally managed, forcing a drunken giggle from Ben's mouth._

_"Is this a dig at my strength now?" Callum shifted his grip on Ben, his hand moving further down his thigh as he tried to get him into a better position. They had never been this close to each other, and Ben found himself almost wishing it wasn't because he was comatose and therefore unable to walk._

_Ben nodded dramatically, earning a breathy laugh from the boy carrying him, "Well you ain't exactly makin' this look like a.... walk in the park." Ben patted his chest sympathetically then, Callum giving him an eyeroll._

_"Well maybe if you were helping me out a little instead of doing your best impression of a corpse."_

_"Look at you making jokes, didn't think- think ya had it in ya!" He smirked lazily back up at Callum, who had now walked them into what he assumed was his living room. He bent over carefully before depositing Ben down on the couch, stretching his back once his arms were empty. There was a moment where the taller boy looked at Ben for longer than he should have, it wasn't a look of pity, more like understanding. He brushed his hands down his shirt before steeping back, putting space between the two of them._

_He looked around, as if deciding what to do next, he clearly didn't deal with drunk people very often. "er, right! I'll go grab you some clothes and then you really need to sleep this off... Give me two minutes." Ben nodded slowly, eyes following Callum as he left the room. Once he was alone, he threw his head back and let out a long sigh, why does he do this? Why is he in Callum's house? And why does he feel like... this?_

_In Ben's defense, Callum had definitely been gone more than two minutes, so it was fine that he had enjoyed a little nap. Why Callum felt the need to wake him he didn't know. "Ben, wake up, ya need to get out of these clothes," Ben barely opened his eyes, looking at Callum with half closed lids._

_"All you had to do was ask you know, Callum-" Ben was cut off by a large hand on his face as Callum stared at him, begging him to just be quiet and listen to him for once in his life. The taller boy removed his hand from his mouth when he trusted Ben was finished, before he pushed his dark denim jacket of his shoulders. Ben pulled the sleeves from his wrists, then discarded the jacket onto the floor. his didn't feel like a mate helping another mate out, Ben could definitely undress himself (not like he's tell Callum that, obvs.) Callum's fingers played at the hem of ben's t-shirt, he looked up and Ben nodded, there was something so consensual about it, he felt comfortable. Callum hooked his warm fingers under the shirt, his soft skin grazing against Ben's stomach, before he lifted it over the smaller boys head and arms._

_Callum let the t-shirt land next to his discarded jacket, wanting to look anywhere other than Ben's bare chest. Eventually he had to turn back to him though. As he did, he reached behind him, grabbing for the t-shirt he had found in his drawers upstairs. If he was about to take Ben out of his jeans then he couldn't have his chest on show, that would be too much for Callum, that he knew. He motioned for Ben to thread his head and arms through the holes of the t-shirts, to which he obliged (something that Ben never did in regard to Callum) The taller boy avoided the feeling of disappointment that washed over him when ass the loss of Ben's bare chest, but he shook his head. This was purely just Callum being charitable._

_Ben could sense Callum's trepidation so moved his hands down to undo the button of his jeans, and then the zip. Raising his hips, he allowed Callum to pull the material from his legs, letting his tight jeans peel down his thighs. He heard the sharp inhale that came from Callum and Ben wondered if it was his erection that had been the cause of Callum's blushing and temporary stillness. Ben watched the other boy physically shake himself out of it before he continued to pull the jeans all the way down his legs, laughing to himself when he realised they hadn't removed Ben's shoes. He took them off hastily, wanting to be able to cover Ben's thighs up again for his own sanity, followed by Ben's jeans._

_His next movements were quick and desperate, Ben acknowledged. Callum hastily guided Ben's feet into the shorts, before pulling them up his legs. Ben did the same as he had before, lifting his hips up from the couch so Callum could pull the item of clothing up all the way. It felt strange being in Callum's clothes, but not bad. Callum gave him one last look before placing the blanket he had also retrieved on his lap, then getting up and walking out of the room._

**Present**

It was those shorts that Callum was wearing now, and by the smirk on his face, he'd done that on purpose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you thought about this chapter x


	4. You're not the only one with moves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having noticed Callum is wearing the shorts Ben had been a couple days before, he decides to have a bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god did yous watch EastEnders tonight, spat my drink out when Ben mentioned a sex tape lmao
> 
> Anyway, here is chapter 4, sorry for any spelling errors x

What was Callum playing at? Surely he had worn those shorts on purpose, or maybe he just likes them and it is purely coincidental that Callum dressed him with them a couple days ago. What if it _really_ is innocent? It could just simply be the pair he picked up this morning, not giving a second thought to the fact Ben had _slept_ in them. But then there was Callum's smirk, that did not match the solutions Ben was coming up with in his head.

It was only when he heard Lola rambling about her art teacher that he realised he hadn't been listening to a word she's been saying for the last two minutes. Too busy staring at the boy across the room, and when the boy turned back to talk to his friends, Ben let his eyes scan over Callum's thighs. _Were his legs always that thick? Surely not. Because he would have noticed, surely._ He was dragged out of his thirst fest by Lola swatting the back of his hand onto his shoulder, "Hey, you haven't been listenin' at all have you?" Ben peeled his eyes from Callum's thighs, doing his best impression of guilt as he looked at the girl next to him. 

"Sorry Lo, got somethin' on my mind, that's all." Her eyebrow quirked at the response, why did she have to read him so well? Was he really such an obvious character? He hoped not. 

She huffed, threading a strand of hair behind her ear, "More like _someone,_ " Ben snapped his head round at her words, eyebrows raised as she stared at him with those _oh leave off, don't start pretending you weren't just staring at Callum Highway_ eyes.

"I don't know what you're insinuating," He raised his hands then, an attempt to prove his transparency (bullshit) "I was merely just staring off into space while I thought about the structure of my next essay." Lola simply nodded slowly at response, convinced she was not. 

A couple minutes passed by, both friends scrolling mindlessly through their phones, when Ben had an idea. "Remind me why _we_ don't go and watch basketball practice?" the girl furrowed her brow at that evidently confused. 

"Er- Because you don't like sports, Ben? You know, that thing that involves physical activity?" Her voice was sarcastic and teasing, a tone she seems to reserve for just Ben himself. 

He shook his head, clasping her hands in his, "Boys in shorts, Lo, boys in _shorts,_ " She laughed then, eyes crinkling.

" You sure it ain't got nothing to do with the new talent-" 

"You can't deny it, Callum Highway was blessed with beautiful legs, shame about the rest of 'im though." That earned him another eyeroll, she seemed to be giving him them all the time lately, although maybe that was a him problem not a her problem. 

Somewhere between then and now, Ben had managed to convince Lola to come watch Callum's- the teams basketball practice. He argued that they were both free for the rest of the day and it wasn't like they had anything else better to do at home. Lola obliged, after all Ben was right, she didn't have anything going on at home and maybe watching pretty boys run around was what she needed. It was what Ben needed anyway, although his focus was more on one particular boy in shorts. 

When they arrived there had been a few other groups there to watch the practice, some girls that were in the year below then a couple guys from the younger years. He dragged Lola over to a couple seats at a corner unpopulated by other students, then sat down, ready to have some fun. 

It wasn't long until the team were entering the gym hall, although it had seemed like _days_ with Lola complaining into his ears that it was, 'too cold in here', 'this is really pointless Ben' and the most memorable, 'this isn't creepy right? People do this, yeah?" He had shaken his head at all of her complaints or queries, dismissing them as fast as she threw them at him. It was all worth it though, when Callum, clad in the same tight gym shirt as before and _those_ shorts noticed him in the corner, opening his mouth to react then shutting it again, deciding instead to stare daggers in his direction. Ben smirked, giving off a wink while Lola texted Jay, no doubt complaining about the situation she had been _forced_ into. 

Then the coach (who undeniably wasn't the biggest fan of Ben, he had always skipped gym class) blew his whistle and the action began. Ben didn't and wasn't about to pretend he knew anything about basket ball, all he could see was a lot of running, some throwing and a bit of grunting. That wasn't what he was interested in though. What he was looking at was the way Callum's leg muscles contracted every time he ran, or the way his hair came loose from his perfected quiff, strands falling onto his forehead, or the sweat that was shining on the back of his neck, dampening his shirt. Callum was an attractive guy, tall, thin, dark hair, these absolutely insane blue eyes and legs to die for, and so it was okay that Ben found himself watching Callum's every move, he was bound to. Anyone in the room should be doing the same. 

What wasn't okay though, was the very fact that he had come here purely with the desire of _watching_ Callum. And that was territory he wasn't comfortable in. This would only happen on this occasion, it's what he deserves anyway for wearing those shorts, he asked to be played with. Throughout the practice they shared a few glances, Callum's eyes almost always landing on Ben whenever he was facing his way.

Practice ended quicker then Ben would have liked, Callum, at this point, was getting really sweaty and had this adorable (No, if anyone asks, Ben Mitchell does not use the word adorable) rosy blush over his cheeks and nose. He would have liked to see the boy run for a bit longer, to see _just_ how red he could go, and just how messy his hair would be. Lola stood up, "Thank god, that is 45 minutes of my life I ain't getting back," she looked down at Ben who was still sat down, "I'm heading home, want a lift?" Ben shook his head.

"Nah, I drove here this morning, thank you though." She nodded, ruffled his hair then walked out, saying a quick 'hi' to the coach, Lola had been very good at hockey when she was in the lower years.

It was about 20 minutes later when Callum finally left he changing room, he was the last out (Ben assumed at least forty percent of that time had gone into taming his hair). 

"Ben, what are ya doin' here?" Callum's brow twitched as he looked down at Ben, his hair was wet, _so he had showered._

"Just thought I'd come and watch, you're a natural, bet you're glad I suggested you joined a team now-" 

"Ah, so it seems your memories all back now, eh? And for the record, I did _not_ join the team because of you." 

Ben laughed, an effort to hide his creeping blush fueled by the picture of Callum pulling his jeans off of his thighs, "Sure ya did, Cal."

"Cal? Oh so we are on nickname bases now are we? What do I call ya? Benny's quite cute, don't ya think?" 

He couldn't ignore the ever growing shine in Callum's eyes, although he wasn't sure he could ignore anything about Callum these days. "That's not how this is going to work, you aren't ready for giving me a nickname yet." 

Callum raised his eyes then, a smirk forming, " _Oh?_ Well, I guess I just assumed now I've seen ya topless and helped ya out of your jeans that I was ready for the nickname stage?" The whole sentence was a challenge, set to rile Ben. And _god_ it was working, the images from the other night almost becoming the only thing he could see. 

"I could have undressed myself, Highway," He stepped closer now, watching Callum open his lips and part them, "but you seemed pretty enthusiastic about taking on that role." He gave him a suggestive glance, looking up at the taller boy from under his lashes. 

Callum stepped forward too then, closing any gap that had been between them. With their chests touching Ben found himself intoxicated in the smell of Callum's freshly washed hair, he leaned further in, his breath hot on Ben's neck, "I was." That was all he said before he stepped back, stealing one last glance at the smaller boy then walked away, leaving Ben stuck to the floor.

What he didn't expect when he started this, was for Callum to be better as playing the game than Ben. 

He _needed_ to increase his efforts. He wasn't losing, especially not to Callum Highway. 

This was his territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about this chapter, I couldn't get it to flow when planning it and struggled even more when I got to writing, I hope you enjoyed it though! :) Let me know your thoughts!


	5. I'm not that drunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party held on a Friday night see's Callum get a teeny weeny bit tipsy (Just a little)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was slightly sleep deprived writing this so if there are any mistakes (there most definitely will be) have mercy :D

Ben was _fit_ , and that was okay to appreciate right? It’s alright to notice that someone is attractive. Callum nodded to himself at that as he sat on his bed on a Friday evening.

There was a party being held at Kheerat’s place tonight and he had been invited (he _always_ was) but he declined, coming up with the classic excuse that he had some notes to write for English. It wasn’t exactly a lie, he did have notes to prepare, but he wasn’t doing that tonight. Tonight he sat on his bed, an unopened bottle of vodka leaning against him.   
  
Ben Mitchell. That’s all there is too it really.

He couldn’t get him out of his goddamn mind. _Fucking hell._

He was probably there, Ben, at the party getting absolutely hammered, or maybe he’d already left, with his hookup for the night. Not like Callum cared, because he _didn’t_. Ben could sleep with whoever he wanted, Callum was fine with that. 

He really _really_ was. 

Honestly. 

Ben was single, Callum was single, they could do whatever they wanted.

So why was Callum at home? The more he thought about it the more he wanted to turn up to that party. Hooking up wasn’t exactly his style, he wasn’t really good at the whole casual thing. He’d done it once or twice and found himself feeling.... well, just down afterwards. 

But something _had_ to happen, he couldn’t be feeling like this for even one more week. Maybe a night of fun (albeit not a meaningful one) is exactly what he needs to get Ben Mitchell and his oddly large collection of jackets out of his head.

Seemingly, Callum had made his decision, changing from his uniform -that he should have changed out of hours ago- and slipping on one of his favorites shirts (it was navy blue, he liked the colour). He allowed himself a quick glance in the mirror, he was _tired._ Truth was he couldn't sleep, he hadn't in days. Feeling somewhat resigned, Callum grabbed his phone and prepared to leave.

Not without his vodka, of course, he cradled that close to his chest as he slipped out of the house. Only knowing his dad was home from the audio of the tv ringing through the walls. The fresh air was exactly what he needed he realised, taking a swig from his bottle.

Callum _wasn’t_ a drinker, but occasionally he found refuge in it. Must run in the Highway blood. His dad clearly clings onto it like it’s a lifeline, and in no way did Callum want to be like that, but every now and then he found himself cradling a bottle of clear liquid -just like he was doing now- and drowning his sorrows.   
  
  


Ben turned down _every_ drink offered to him throughout the night, _every_ guy that flashed him a wink or a leery grin. He couldn’t, not tonight. And he wasn’t ready to admit why.

Jay had given him a lecture earlier on in the night, along the lines of, _‘get ya head out of your arse and maybe try a smile?’_ But Ben had shoved him, walking away. Why was he here tonight? It was a valid question, with a shit answer. Maybe it was something to do with the fact he knew Callum had been invited, (he always was) and perhaps some part of him bigger than he would _ever_ admit had hoped Callum would show to this one, why? Ben didn’t know. 

Did he want to wind him up? Tease him until he reacted? Ben wasn’t sure. But he wanted to be near him, and it made Ben both excited and nervous at the same time. 

Ben's reaction when he sulked through to another room, leaving Jay and Lola who were currently pressed too close together to be classed as anything _other_ than romantically involved in Kheerat's kitchen, to see Callum chatting to Whitney had been nothing but shock. He had actually come? He and her had dated back in year nine or ten? Ben couldn't quite remember, but it was before Callum came out. Ben couldn't judge, he had done the same with none other than Lola, although they laugh about it now. Ben looked at the boy for a little while, he looked tired and he noticed his hair wasn't _as_ perfect as it had been when he had passed Callum in the corridors at school today. Ben hadn't expected to see Callum's large hands wrapped _quite_ so tightly around a half empty bottle of vodka. Maybe that explained his eyes, red and blurry. 

So Callum was here, and Ben, despite not knowing Callum that well, knew that parties weren't his scene. Hell you could just tell by looking at him.

It was only when ben really looked at Callum from across the room that he realised just _how_ sober he was in comparison. He hadn't drank much at all tonight (if anything) and a _part_ of him was relieved. The taller boy was spiraling fast, the alcohol in his bottle depleting at a pace that even Ben himself was rather impressed by. From what Ben had gathered, Callum was a lightweight and so it was inevitable that someone would be picking him up off the floor later tonight. And a part of Ben hoped he would be given the opportunity to play the 'knight in shining armour.'

If Ben even possessed an ounce of kindness in him, he would have taken the bottle away from Callum now before it got any worse and then he would walk him home. Instead, Ben wanted to see just how far he would go. Just how far perfect Callum could fuck up like Ben did so often. 

And that was why people didn't like Ben, that was why he only had two friends. 

It can't have been more than twenty minutes later when things really took a turn. Ben must have turned down two more guys as he at on a couch in Kheerat's living room scrolling through his phone as the rest of sixth from dances and spilled their drinks. He had been looking up _every_ ten minutes or so (maybe it was more frequent then that, but who was going to judge?) to make sure Callum wasn't being sick in a flower vase. This time, though, when Ben had allowed himself to move his eyes over to where Callum and Whitney had been talking, Whitney was now replaced with one of the guys that had talked to Ben tonight. 

Ben wasn't jealous. He didn't _do_ jealous. 

But there was something about the way the other guy leaned into Callum that Ben just couldn't settle with. And he especially didn't like the way Callum seemed to be going along with it, flashing him that coy smile that should only be reserved for limited people (him being one of them). So that is why Ben found himself stalking over to the corner he had been watching so intently last night.

"Alright lads?" The question was addressed to both of them, but Ben only looked at Callum, who swayed under the influence of alcohol, staring at him with a look of confusion that could easily have been compared to an innocent child. 

"We're fine, I was just gettin' to know Callum here." The other guy butted in, Ben hadn't learnt his name and he didn't go to their school. Ben simply nodded, looking between the two boys with mock innocence. 

Then he gasped, hand over his mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something?" Ben allowed himself to turn back to Callum then, whose eyes had clearly been stuck on him since he appeared. "It's just that I promised I'd give ya a lift, didn't I Cal?-"

"I can do that, me and Callum were just leaving actually." 

" _Were ya now?_ Well I'm afraid you'll have to set another date for that," He smiled smugly at the stranger, then licked his lips when he turned to Callum, "Him and his bedtime, honestly he'll be in a right state tomorrow if he's not in bed by the next 'alf an hour."

Callum watched the conversation between the two boys, his eyes flicking side to side. Wow, he must be drunk, he can't even get a word out. 

After a little while longer, with Ben getting progressively less patient, the other guy walked away with his hands in the air. Ben grinned at his victory, but Callum frowned. 

"Maybe I wanted t-to leave wiv' 'im." the smaller boy looked up at him with a raised brow. He hadn't expected _that_ , considering Callum had been nothing but silent for the past ten minutes while Ben argued with the nameless opposition.

"Do _you?"_ There was silence then and Ben could almost hear the thoughts buzzing around in Callum's head. "Look, you've 'ad a skinfull, let's get ya home and you can sleep it off."

As Ben lifted Callum's heavy arm over his shoulder and began leading the swaying boy out of the building, Callum cleared his throat, voice still thick with alcohol, "Didn't think ya cared, Ben." The younger and smaller of the two opted to stay quite. He almost gave an honest response, nearly certain Callum wouldn't remember this in the morning, but decided against it having recalled just how _much_ he could remember that he probably shouldn't from the last time one of them was drunk.

Once outside, Ben propped Callum up against the wall while he fired of a message to both Lola and Jay, although he was _pretty_ confident they were distracted at the moment. 

" _Hey_ ," Callum spoke again, voice breathy from having stumbled through the house to get outside (with the help of Ben of course, but Callum was both bigger and heavier than Ben so their exit had been anything but smooth) "How come you're sober?" Ben was caught of guard by the question, but decided to give Callum some truth, he deserved that, and like he had thought earlier, he might not remember this come sunrise. 

"Well someone had to be ready to take ya home, didn't they?" That seemed to silence Callum, his breathing stilled for a moment, before he looked down at his converses. "Come 'ere, let's get ya to my car and we'll see how it goes from there." Ben looped Callum's arm around his shoulder then, trying not to think too hard about his own arm slinked around Callum's waist to support him. 

It was when they were a couple yards off of the car that Callum spoke again, "Ya ever thought of taking up sports?" Ben let himself chuckle, a smile cracking his face, "because ya didn't e-exactly make that look like a walk in the park." He hadn't expected to hear his words practically echoed from the taller boy, and found himself massively distracted as he noticed Callum's drunk drawl. That was kinda _hot_. 

Eventually he managed to fold Callum into the passenger side, both relieved to no longer have to carry his weight and mournful of the heat he gave. 

Now the fun part, trying to get Callum to remember his address. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment your thoughts, any feedback or discussions are welcome" <3 hope you liked it" x


	6. A few more minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben manages to get Callum home, and things take on a direction Ben really wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, and I guess all I can do it hope that you guys do to! Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors :D x

Ben, after many many _many_ attempts, had managed to drag Callum’s address out of him. Yes, Callum had driven him there last week but Ben was way too drunk to be able to remember the directions.

It was about half an hour from Kheerat’s place, and if Callum was going to be as quite the whole way as he was being now things were going to get awkward fast.

No, in fact it already _was_ awkward.

Ben had literally watched the poor boy all night waiting for the chance to play his savior, and when Callum had a chance with a guy that wouldn’t mess him around like Ben would (the other guy probably would have been happy with _one_ night, and that would have been the end of it) he’d gone all possessive. Why had he done that? 

To his surprise, it was Callum who broke the silence, “I don’t usually- you know... er- fuck. I don’t make a h-habit out of this...” Ben nodded, tapping the steering wheel as he smiled to himself over Callum falling over his words.

”You’d think someone so _big_ would be able to hold their booze.” The younger boy laughed quietly, something everyone did when they were nervous. Ben just couldn’t work out why his body would be inserting such laughs into his words. Ben _wasn’t_ nervous. 

“Not sure if y-you are in any position to judge, Ben.” Both of them shared a glance then, Callum’s eyes shiny under the influence of the alcohol. Ben gulped before snapping his gaze back to the road.

”Touché, _touché_ ,” he licked his lips then, “but at least I wasn’t carried out of a school party, mate.” 

“Oh? So- so getting drunk on your own and g-getting battered is any less sad?” 

Ben swallowed, and gave a shrug, trying to act a lot less hurt that he actually was by that comment. Drunk Callum _didn’t_ mess around. “Okay, ya got me.” 

A couple more minutes of silence passed, Ben quietly hoped that taller boy wouldn’t try to force a conversation again, small talk was a waste of time anyway- 

“W-were ya... were ya jealous or somethin’?” 

The car lurched forward as Ben accidentally pressed a little too hard on the pedal. Not cool Ben, well done. “What? Over that guy back at the party? No way.” 

“Ya _seemed_ kinda jealous.” And there it was, the Callum Highway who had both irritated and interested Ben since quite possibly year seven.

“I don’t do jealous, Cal.” The taller boy nodded slowly while he looked out of his window.

“Then _why_ didn’t you let me leave ‘wiv ‘im?”

Ben inhaled deeply, grip tightening on the wheel. He was too sober to have to deal with this crap. “Because you’re drunk Callum, and he was going to take advanta-“

“And you don’t think I can protect myself? I need _Big Ben Mitchell_ to come and save me? Get over yourself Ben, fucking _hell_.”

“Well let’s face it Callum, you can’t even walk at the minute, let alone sleep with someone. I think you’ll find I did ya a favour.”

” _Right_... A _favour_.” He shook his head then, laughing sarcastically to his self, “next time don’t bother.”

“Aren’t you going to show a bit of gratitude?! I’m stayed sober all night because I knew you’d need this, someone to take ya home and make sure you didn’t choke on your own vomit.” He looked at Callum then, eyes cold, “maybe you’re right, maybe next time I _won’t_ bother.” 

“I didn’t ask you to babysit me, Ben, I don’t need looking after or watching like I’m some child. I’m so sick of people underestimating me. S-so what if I went home with that guy tonight? So what if I regretted it in the morning? It should have been my choice-“ 

“You weren’t in the fucking headspace to make the choice though, Callum, that’s why I stepped in! So stop being such a fucking _diva_ , just for _one_ minute!”

There was quiet for a bit, and Ben was grateful, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Although looking back, how had Ben wanted it to go?

“I don’t know why you pretend like ya care.”

Ben didn’t reply for a minute or two, and Callum had began to accept he wasn’t getting an answer, until Ben spoke again, voice quieter than it at had been all night. 

“Ever thought that maybe I _do_?”   
  


It was like some sort of bizarre parallel as Ben dragged Callum through his front door (he may not have been carrying him, due to the size difference, but it _was_ the same situation) after the rest of the drive had been spent in uncomfortable silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other, so it was silently agreed that they would stay quiet. 

Ben's eyebrows furrowed at noticing the house was empty again, Ben was sure Callum lived with his father and possibly a brother, so _where_ were they? 

He was shaken from his thoughts at Callum stumbling further into his side, face squashed onto Ben's chest. He sighed, before pulling both of them up Callum's narrow staircase. The noises Callum was making were _nothing_ short of gorgeous as he huffed and grunted at the effort of climbing each step, Ben whispering _'almost there'_ when they were a couple steps from the top. 

He knew the way to the taller boy's room from last Monday, and once they were off the stairs he managed to maneuver the both of them with a new found fluidity.

Opening the door to Callum's bedroom felt different this time, maybe it was the half-conscious Callum that was clinging to his waist and neck (it probably _was_ ). Ben felt pretty confident that Callum was safely propped up against his side so moved his hand from his back to glide across the dark walls of his room, hoping for a light switch, gratefully, once he found it, he turned it on, the room lighting up in a brutal yellow. 

Callum hissed loudly, pulling his hand from Ben's neck to his eyes, " _Fuck_ , that was-that's harsh." The taller of the two stumbled now due to his hand no longer holding Ben's neck, the smaller reached forward grabbing him quickly before pulling him back into his chest protectively. He thought about it for a little while, all that would have happened was maybe Callum might have fallen face first onto the floor, so what exactly was he protecting him from, the _way_ Ben was holding him made it seem like they were under gunfire. Suddenly they were in darkness again, Callum must have reached backwards to flick off the light. 

" _Much_ better.... " 

Ben growled, okay so drunk Callum was even more infuriating that sober Callum, that was one to note down. 

"Now I can't see where I'm _going_ you little shit!" Callum laughed gently before suddenly balling Ben's shirt in both of his fists before stepping backwards and falling onto the bed, dragging a _very_ confused Ben down with him. 

A massive part of Ben was confused on how they had gone from arguing in the car to Ben straddling Callum as he lay on his bed, but an _even_ bigger part of him found his palms sweating and his skin prickling with heat at the sensation of being sat on Callum like this, his thighs caging the taller boys own thighs. 

"Hi" Callum beamed up at him, face blurry from the alcohol, his hands sliding up to hold both sides of Ben's waist. 

Ben coughed, suddenly motionless as he stared back at the slightly older boy, "Hi"

Something in the air changed and Ben cursed Callum mentally for being as drunk as he was, he knew nothing could happen, he wouldn't do that to him. 

Next thing he knew, Callum had flipped them over with a strength that did _things_ to Ben that he wouldn't like to admit to out loud. He looked up at the tall boy, suddenly realising how close their faces were. They were so close that Ben could _feel_ the loose strands of Callum's hair tickling his own forehead, he could _feel_ the other boy's warm alcohol infused breath on his cheeks and nose. It frightened him, how much he found himself liking the feeling of being caged by Callum's bigger body, how he felt _safe_ there under his gaze. 

Ben's eyes widened as Callum undid the first few buttons of his shirt, then getting bored so reaching an arm round to the back of his neck before pulling the piece of clothing over his head that way. Exposing his milky skin and flat stomach. To say Ben had forgotten how to breathe at this point would be the God's honest _truth._

"Cal... Callum- we can't-" Two long fingers covered his lips and Ben had this overwhelming urge to _kiss_ them, but he didn't, miraculously he still had some self-restraint left. Despite being currently lay under the most beautiful boy he's ever laid eyes on.

"I just thought we could... cuddle I guess? The smaller boy's eyes widened even more so this time, alarm ringing through his veins. Ben Mitchell doesn't _cuddle_?

"That's not....." he breathed in, looking up at Callum who stared back with a sadness in the back of his eyes, Ben had a hunch that like himself, Callum hadn't been shown much affection for a while, if any. So he nodded, opening his arms hinting at Callum to join him. 

And he did, falling down from his position floating above Ben with a thump, earning an _'oof'_ from Ben, then followed by a small giggle. Callum's head nuzzled into the dip between ben's neck and left shoulder as his legs fell either side of Ben's. _Tentatively_ (this was new territory for Ben), Ben move a hand to lean against Callum's bare back, drawing lines that started at the top of his jeans and continued up his long spine and up the the nape of his neck. 

"Just a few minutes...." But Ben was talking to himself, Callum already crashed out on top of Ben, his breathing quiet and steady, and for once Ben didn't mind feeling trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and Feedback is massively appreciated, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it x
> 
> And if you hadn't already noticed - this is kind of a slow burn, but not too slow I hope? :3


	7. Run away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum wakes up noticing the cold as he lay in bed alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is literally one line of dialogue in this- so sorry if it's boring? Ahhh I don't know, This chapter jus felt better as a silent on if ya get what I mean? (probs not, I'm confused too)

Callum woke up some time before the sun started rising to the feeling of sudden coolness. He opened his eyes slowly, rubbing a hand lazily across his face. The developing headache reminding Callum of the state he had _let_ himself get into. It wasn't until his eyes started doing there job again that Callum saw a boy crawling out of his bed, he recognised the figure. Of _course_ he did. 

It was _Ben_.

He lay silent for a little while, watching as Ben made every effort to quietly look around Callum's room for his shoes that he must have taken off at some point. Callum might have laughed at the smaller boy rummaging clumsily in the dark had the context been different. A couple minutes ago Ben had been lay next to him, head on Callum's chest and leg hooked over his own as he breathed lightly onto Callum's bare skin, and _now_... now he was running away, hoping he could leave unnoticed. 

Ben must have found his shoes eventually as Callum felt the bed dip slightly as Ben sat on the edge of the bed slipping his feet into his combat boots, not bothering to lace them up. It felt like he couldn't breathe as he watched the other boy so casually bounce back from he moment they had quite obviously shared together. They had fucking fallen _asleep_ wrapped up in each other. And Ben was walking away. 

The smaller boy turned then, risking one last look over the other boy in the bed, but his jaw opened at the sight of Callum staring back at him, those big blue eyes inspecting him more closely than anyone had _ever_ done before. Ben shut his mouth before bringing his thumb up to bite at the corner of his nail, a bad habit (he knows). 

Ben gave the beautiful boy lay in the bed a small nod before standing up, waiting to see if Callum might say something, ask him to stay, _beg_ him to just stay in his arms 'till morning, whisper to him under the covers. But Callum said nothing, instead nodding back at Ben before rolling over on the mattress so he could face the wall, his muscular back in Ben's face. Ben nodded again, once more, to himself, thinking that if he nodded enough his heart _might_ catch up with his brain. This is the choice he's making, he is the one who got out of the bed leaving Callum cold, and there was no backing up now. Somewhere on the floor he caught a glimpse of his car keys which must have fallen out of his pocket during his cuddles with the tall boy. He bent over picking them up, before noticing an open notebook at the side of his bed, the pen almost calling out for him. He looked once more at Callum's back, before scribbling his phone number onto the lined paper. And then walked out of the room, making sure to shut the door quietly on the way out, although he was _almost_ completely sure that Callum wasn't sleeping.

And like himself, wouldn't be falling asleep again for the rest of the night. Not now that they both felt so cold.

The drive home was lonely to say the least, Ben's hands on the steering wheel felt the ghosts of Callum's touches, how he _stroked_ circles into his palm as he slept. Unconsciously showing Ben affection. He swallowed, the guilt of letting this go too far eating him up inside. He couldn't be what Callum wanted, that wasn't fair on him. He wasn't worthy. 

That's when he realised with a sigh, he _had_ to stop this now, remind Callum why they have disliked each other for years. He has to fuck it up, stop whatever this is dead in it's tracks.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy, and that is why he was so _mad_ at himself, if he had just stopped it on Monday then he wouldn't be in this situation. Callum would have been in some other guys bed by now, and Ben can almost guarantee that the other guy _would_ be brave enough to stay enveloped in Callum's big arms until morning, or maybe even late afternoon. They would part ways, maybe exchange numbers? And that would be that. Ben _might_ have still been at the party, crashed out on Kheerat's couch with a stranger lay beneath him.

But that wasn't how it had played out. Instead Ben had insisted on dragging Callum down with him, intertwining their evenings together before severing the newly formed bonds and hurting both of them in the process.

He checked the digital twenty-four hour clock that lit up red on the dash, it wasn't even six yet. maybe he could have stayed _just_ one more hour? Trapped in Callum's warmth, fingers stroking at each others skin lazily as they both begged the night to drag on _just_ that little bit longer. 

It took all of his self-restraint to not turn back and head back in the direction of the warmth that was drawing him in like metal to a magnet. Instead, he wrapped his fingers even tighter around the cool steering wheel (everything felt cold, why was that?) and picked up the pace, letting Callum shrink and _shrink_ in his rearview mirror until he blurred into the horizon. 

It was time to make Callum really hate him now, Ben knew that and he knew what he had to do. 

He just wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold it up for, and it also relied on Callum not calling the number Ben had _so_ stupidly written down for him to find. The naïve part of him hoping that if he left his number, Callum might forgive him, and maybe even call him. The _Mitchell_ side of him cursing his absolute lunacy at muddling his want for Callum and his need to end this right here, right now.

Talk about mixed signals, _even_ Ben was confused, never mind Callum as he wakes up to see the sight of the scrawled numbers across his notebook.

He ached to crawl back into his house and tear the sheet out (doing it just as well as Callum had done last Monday when he gave him some paper, as not to leave any evidence of the number being there in the first place). But he couldn't, and Ben wouldn't have admitted it out loud, but _secretly_ , he liked the fact that Callum had the ability to call him at any moment, any second. He could even be inputting the digits into his contacts right now. 

Ben scrunched his eyes with an exhausted laugh. Because no, this had to stop. 

He just wished he could explain why he didn't want it to. Not just yet anyway.

He'd always been indecisive, even _more_ so over a certain Callum Highway.

But there was one thing he was absolutely certain of though, and that was that he was in way too deep. 

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I have no idea if that made sense. Hope so? :D ehehe


	8. I've got him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum doesn't show a school and Ben panics....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a massive thank you to all the support this fic has had! It means so much! all comments and kudos are hugely appreciated!   
> I didn't have time to even reread this so- if it's crap, my apologies. eheh

Callum didn't call, in case you were wondering. He didn't text either. 

On Monday that was Ben's most pressing concern, it had been a whole two days since he and Callum had shared that.... moment, yet there was nothing. And yes, Ben understands that only Saturday morning was he running away half hoping he would never see Callum Highway again. But now faced with the reality that whatever they had going on could actually be over, well it turned out that the young Mitchell was a lot less prepared for that than he thought. It's quite telling that Ben was so caught up in not having had any messages or phone calls from the tall boy that it took until the end of Tuesday to realised he hadn't shown at school for the last two days. 

Great, so not only was he not reaching out to him. He was avoiding him like plague. 

As Ben sat at the back in the English class on the last lesson of the day that Tuesday, his eyes remained stuck on a certain unoccupied front seat as he bit the inside of his cheek. 

By Thursday, Ben was getting increasingly worried. This was now the fourth day Callum hadn't registered. He never missed five minutes of a class, never mind four days worth of lessons and study time. Something was wrong, and Ben wasn't sure if he had the right to be concerned. 

But the truth was that he couldn't think straight, had he scared him off that much? Was he that angry? Was this down to him? Ben wringed his fingers out as all sorts of scenarios clouded his head.

"Right, Jay, me and Mr. Grumpy (she was definitely referring to Ben, which definitely did not help his mood. At all) need to head off to Psychology, but I'll catch up with you later yeah?"

"S'alright, I'll be waitin' outside to give you a ride home." 

The two smiled at each other, and Ben wouldn't be lying to say he didn't feel some sort of jealousy over it. Over two people being honest and showing their feelings with pride. But he swallowed it down, knowing that he had to make his next move fast. "Look, Lo, I'm gonna have to miss Psych' today-" 

"Ben! Come on! It's the last year? What happened to making this one count?"

"She's got a point Ben, you really need to be focused this year...." Jay being as helpful as always, Ben rolled his eyes before swinging his bag dramatically over his shoulder. Earning himself a couple stares from the girls sat in the corner. 

"I need to sort this out, there's no us in me sittin' in the back of that class today. Not when I'm like this."

"Miserable ya mean?" Lola's words did not match the concern on her face as she raised an arm to stroke Ben's elbow through his dark denim jacket that he wore over his school shirt.

"Just- Just give Miss a reason for me not bein' there, will ya?" Both Lola and Jay frowned, wow, working in tandem now are they? 

"And what should I tell her then Ben? What's the reason?" the girl dropped her arm slowly as she spoke, Jay stood beside her looked at Ben carefully. 

"God, I dunno, tell her I got my period or somethin'! Work for you lot." 

"'You lot', Ben Mitchell what the fuck do you mean by that?" But Ben was already walking away, the sound of Jay laughing at Ben's comment as Lola asked him 'what's so funny' slowly fading off into the distance. 

After the painfully long dive over to his destination, he finally pulled up and parked outside Callum's house. Like every time Ben had ever been at the Highway residence, it was just Callum's car parked outside. He was home along, again. Ben tapped the steering wheel, the inner conflict between reversing and then diving away as fast as possible and getting out of the car and knocking on his front door. He took a deep breath in before opening the car door with a clunk, the mid September air still fairly warm, but not enough to explain the sweating. 

That was all down to Callum Highway.

He was at his door way too fast, and almost stepped back a couple paces so he could walk hem again, enabling him just that few more seconds to get his breathing under wraps. But he didn't, instead he raised his fist to the door and knocked. The first time was so quiet Ben almost laughed at himself, so he knocked again, this time sounding too much like an angry currier. Why couldn't he do anything remotely smoothly? He sighed, dropping his head while he shook it side to side. 

If he just turned around now he could have time to get back into his car before- 

"Ben....?" The voice was quiet and came out like a cough, like the boy in front of him hadn't spoken in days. Ben's eyes widened taking in the sight ahead of him. 

He didn't tower over Ben, instead he slumped against the jamb of the door, head hung low on his shoulders. But what concerned Ben most was the dark bruising that under the shadow of his brow bone and his split lip. A slightly lighter bruise, beginning to turn a horrid yellow colour, trailed down Callum's neck, hidden from Ben under his loose t-shirt. 

"What the fuck happened?... Callum you need to tell me now- I swear-" 

Callum huffed before dragging Ben in by his t-shirt into the hallway and through the door so he could shut the outside out. The smaller boy tried not to notice the sharp intakes of breath the other took as he man handled him. He was in pain.

"Not my finest looks, I know." Callum dropped his hands from their place wrapped up in the material of Ben's shirt, moving them to sit awkwardly at his own sides. 

"This isn't funny Callum, not to me it aint'. Tell me who the fuck did this!"

"Oh, and you care do ya? Do one, I don't want you here, Ben." 

It didn't seem the right time to explain to Callum that he had just dragged him inside of his house, for all he knew Ben might have planned to stay outside (Ben thought it best to keep those thoughts to his self). "Okay, I get you're angry, but just help me out here, Cal-" 

"Don't call me that! I'm not your 'Cal'. I'm Callum, and we aren't friends. So. Go. AWAY" Callum's big hands rubbed down his face harshly causing him to wince as he aggravated the still there swelling under his eye. 

"Can you just shut up? Christ and they call me dramatic? Accept help when it's being offered Callum, please." The older boy just shook his head as he looked at the ceiling, jaw tense. As he stretched, more of his neck and collarbone was exposed, showing more of the marking that Ben hated so badly against the milky skin that had been so perfectly blemishless just last Saturday. Ben carefully reached a hand up to cup the shaking boy's jaw, and he hated the way Callum initially flinched at the contact before carefully nuzzling into the warmth of Ben's palm.

When Callum made no attempt to communicate again, Ben decided upon making the next move, "Can I see?" the smaller boy directed his view onto Callum's torso, and he knew what he meant, frowning as he let Ben's hand fall from his jaw and to his t-shirt. To say Ben could have thrown up at the sight of Callum's beautiful stomach all purple and bruised would have been an understatement. He pressed the tips of his fingers lightly over the marks, gauging Callum's reaction for signs that he needed to stop. But no signs ever came, so Ben stepped closer again as his hand brushed over Callum's chest, yes never leaving those blue orbs that looked down on him so cautiously. "Does it hurt?" Callum nodded, to which Ben nodded back, before slowly dipping his head down so his breath grazed over Callum's torso. Carefully, he placed a light brush of his lips over the darkest bruise, staying there for a while, his lips connected to Callum's skin, trying not to smile as he felt Callum suck in his stomach underneath him. Before he stepped back and rolled Callum's t-shirt back down then moving on to look Callum in the eye, really look at him. 

And that is when he crumbled under the weight of Ben's stare, letting out a strangled whimper as he let his words tumble out from his mouth, "My dad- he- it's so embarrassing... On Sunday he found- well he found the number that you left," Callum inhaled loudly, banging his head not so softly against the wall behind him, "He asked me who Ben-Ben was, and this time he wasn't satisfied with the 'just a mate' explanation... and he just got so angry- and t-then he-" Callum slid down the wall until he landed on the wooden floor with a thump, knees at his chest, "Fuck!" 

Ben followed, going to sit cross legged on the floor in front of him, "Oh Callum, fuck this is all my fault- I didn't think," He rubbed a frantic hand through his hair (probably making it messier, his hands were way too clammy to be going anywhere near hair) before he placed a splayed palm on Callum's knee. "I shouldn't have done that to you, I'm sorry." With his other hand, the smaller guy lifted it to Callum's face, who pushed his cheek into the back of his palm for more contact. 

"It's not your f-fault, I don't blame you.... It's just, I wish he could see me as me... y'know?" Ben nodded quickly, because he did know, better than anyone. 

"That's his loss then Callu-"

"Cal, call me Cal again Ben.... Please?" 

Ben nodded again (why was he always doing that around Callum? He looked like some sort of robot).

"That's his loss Cal, I promise you. If he can't see how fuckin' amazing you are - sure you can be a pain in the arse sometimes - then he's the one in the wrong, not you." Callum lowered his legs, hinting for Ben to come and sit in his lap. The smaller boy gulped but it didn't take long until he was carefully sliding onto Callum's lap, cautious of hurting him.

Neither spoke after that, are to busy staring into each others eyes with the occasional glance downwards at the others lips. Ben swallowed, lifting a hand to brush a loose strand from Callum's forehead as the taller boy wrapped his arms tightly around Ben's waist, pulling him further into his arms.

"Did you just call me amazin'?" 

Ben groaned, hiding his face in Callum's t-shirt, "No, no, not me." 

Callum laughed quietly, before he placed a shy kiss on Ben's cheek. "Thank you for coming to find me, Ben." 

"I wouldn't have done anything else, Cal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear your feedback on this update, they are finally getting closerrr ooooo


	9. His smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue to hold each other (direct continuation of the last chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like this one... I do anyway :D

They stayed cuddled on the floor of Callum’s hallway for longer than they _possibly_ should have. Ben was starting to get stiff, never mind Callum who was literally battered and bruised and also had Ben sat on top of him. Realising this, Ben went to stand up, but Callum wrapped his fingers through Ben’s belt loops on his jeans, stopping any movement causing Ben to fall even closer into Callum’s embrace.

“Cal, I’m heavy and _you_ shouldn’t be sat on the floor when you are like this.”

He got an eyeroll as a reply, “You ain’t heavy, I like your weight on top of me anyway,” the cutest blush crept onto his cheeks as Callum realised how honest he had been, “but if you want to- _er_ go home or somethin’ you can....”

Ben placed a finger against Callum’s pillowy lips and gave a small laugh, “ _trust_ me, I’m fine here.” His touch dropped from the tall boys lips down to his chest as he traced circles over the area.

“You have psychology on Thursdays, Ben!”

“ _Wow_! Memorising my time table now? You've got it bad,”

“Oh shut up, you are skipping class!”

“Er, you haven’t been in all week, Cal-“

Callum huffed, and Ben tried his best to ignore how solid his chest became at the action. “I had a good excuse!”

“So did I! Some fit boy I know wasn’t turning up! And if the school think I’m showing face at that place without _him_ as a distraction they are actual idiots.” Ben laughed but it was caught in his throat as he noticed the way Callum was looking at him, eyes dark and red cheeks. “ _...what_?”

“You are such a flirt, Benjamin Mitchell.”

“I mean usually all I have to do is give them a smile and I’m sorted for the night, but your playin’ hard to get,” the smaller boy bit his lip as he wavered slightly under Callum’s gaze, “but I reckon you’re worth the effort, I mean just _look_ at the size of ya hands!” Callum blushed hard then as Ben laughed, lurching even closer forward, chest against chest.

“Ben you’re awful-“ as Callum shook his head, the boy nuzzled his face into his neck, hot breath raising the hair on his arms.

“You like it though, right?”

“Unfortunately for me, I seem to, _yes_.”

Ben pulled back quickly, mock offence painted on his face “Oi! No 'unfortunately' about it! Ya should be very honored, I don’t usually make such an effort!”

Callum raised a brow then, interested in where this could go, “so what exactly do you do to get guys into your bed, then _eh_?” 

Ben’s eyes lit up at the challenge, noticing the change in atmosphere, “well, I guess I’d give them my _signature_ smile, has them on the floor in no time,” Ben was interrupted my Callum laughing loudly, but he waved a hand to his face, “and then maybe I’d get them somewhere quiet and kiss them hard, usually works for me, not much to it actually.”

”I think I’ve seen _the_ smile.... in fact I think you might be doing it right now,” Callum bit his lip as he watched Ben turn into himself a little, bringing his hands up to cover his face, “hey _hey_ , don’t go shy on me, Ben.” Callum brought one of his hands to move both of Ben’s from his face, his much bigger palm wrapping around both of Ben’s. He lowered them into the space between the two boys, brushing a thumb over his knuckles. 

“I don’t really understand what changed, Callum.... we could barely stand being in the same room a couple weeks ago, and now I’m showing you my smile, _that_ smile,” Ben ran his tongue over his lips as he began to sweat under the weight of being Callum’s main focus. 

“I quite like this turn of events to be honest... I’m not sure how I’d feel if that smile was aimed at someone that wasn’t me these days...”

Ben looked up from under his lashes as he shifted his weight on Callum’s lap, “yeah?”

” _Yeah_.” 

The smaller boy gave a nod, hoping Callum wouldn’t notice how sweaty his palms were getting, but what he said next made it even worse, 

“Can’t help wondering why you haven’t tried a kiss yet, though...” 

Ben giggled at his boldness, feeling his cheeks heat, “I don’t know if you’d kiss me back” 

“I _would_ , trust m-“ 

Callum couldn’t finish his sentence before Ben was untangling there fingers and cupping the taller boys face in his hands, noses touching and breathing shallow. Ben’s eyes moved down to Callum’s pink lips that were parted slightly. He swallowed before slowly and carefully planting his lips on Callum’s. 

He understood now, what people meant when they talked about fireworks, the simple press of the lips shared between the two boys had completely shattered _all_ memories of previous kisses out of his memory, the feeling of Callum breathing out of his nose warming Ben’s face. He pulled away to take a look at the gorgeous boy in front of him, who looked equally as blissed out. “Can I do that again?”

Callum laughed before he wrapped his fingers behind Ben’s neck, pulling him in quickly, the subtle ache of his bruises seeming to dull the closer Ben was. Their lips joined again, this time more forcefully, Ben opened his mouth, inviting Callum’s tongue to dance around against his own. When Callum sucked on Ben’s tongue, a small moan escaped from the smaller boy. 

Callum pulled away, grinning, “Did you just _moan_?” 

“What? Nah-“ 

“Hot.”

The older of the two dragged the other back in, sucking against his tongue and then his bottom lip, marveling at the reaction he received, same as before, _beautiful little moans_.

Both wondered the same thing, ‘why were they only doing this now?’ as the kiss continued until their lips were red and puffy, eyes glazed over with wonder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a massive thank you for all the support and hits! All comments are appreciated, they make me smile very time I get a new one! Love to hear your feedback x


	10. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum makes Ben a cup of tea and Ben asks a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't spell check this- oop

The two boys pulled away eventually, staring at each other. The intense sound of their short breathing didn't go unnoticed by neither of them, but both seemed to agree silently that they would stop now, and savor whatever this was. With flushed faces and lips so pink and swollen it was obvious that making out for maybe too long was the cause they both exchanged coy smiles. Ben couldn't deny Callum looked good like this, hair slightly ruffled and gorgeous lips still shiny from where Ben had traced a tongue over them. 

He tried not to think about Callum's hard on pushing into his thigh, or his own for that matter. 

Callum was doing the same thing apparently, from the harsh blush that covered his nose and mixed with the purple of the bruises on his neck.

"Er- that was..." Ben scratched at the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very heavy in Callum's lap and a bit unsure of himself. That was new. 

Callum bit his lip a little harder than Ben would have liked as he played with a loose strand on Ben's shirt, "Yeah..." with there breathing more or less resumed to it's normal rate now, the silence really was deafening, "I can make ya a cuppa?"

The smaller boy shuffled on Callum's lap, before standing as gracefully has he could, knees clicking having been at down for too long. Great, so Callum's going to think he's some sort of 17 year old pensioner. He shook his head to rid himself of such stupid thoughts, then offered a hand to Callum, who was looking up at him with these wide eyes and lips parted. Ben knew what he was thinking about, ' _Are you leaving again?'_ And ben would be lying to say he didn't feel some sort of guilt (something Ben Mitchell suffered from rarely) for leaving Callum in the early morning last Saturday, having been too much of a coward to stay wrapped up safe in his big arms. 

"I'd like that, two sugars-"

Callum spluttered as he raised from the floor with the help of Ben, "Two sugars? Ben that is criminal!?" 

"Oh yeah, and how many do you have big boy?" 

The taller rolled his eyes, still shaking his head with distaste, "None! Not every one is an animal." 

"Oh you have no idea!" Ben winked in Callum's direction, who gave a breathy laugh as he turned and led Ben into the kitchen, he tried not to stare at the bruise on the back of his neck as he followed him down the hallway. Ben knew what it was like, but just because he had shared experience doesn't mean he was in anyway the right person to talk to Callum about this. Did it? God Ben was never good at communicating, his method of using sarcasm and euphemisms had always been successful in avoiding heavy chats. But he could see his resolve really crumbling in the company of the tall boy who walked in front, lanky limbs swinging in all ways awkward. All ways adorable. 

"Okay, I'm not even sure I want to make you a cup of tea considering you have it with two- TWO sugars??" 

Ben laughed, drawn out from his little bubble, his concentration now on the real Callum Highway stood in front of him, not the hypothetical one that was playing the starring role in all the scenarios that were running wild in his head. "You are such a dork! I need to get my sweet kick somewhere." Callum raised an eyebrow, blushing under the weight of Ben's meaning, before shaking his head and stretching to reach a mug. 

"Ow! Shit- that 'urt" Ben rushed over to him (a little faster than he would like to admit) grabbing is shoulder lightly and making the taller boy lower his arm. ben stood on the tip of his toes to reach for the mugs, and when he came back he seemed an awful lot closer to Callum than he had been seconds earlier, there was definitely and inch or two between them? Oh god maybe there wasn't? With Callum giving him those eyes Ben couldn't remember his last name never mind anything else. 

"Are you okay? Is it hurtin'" The words came out as a whisper, followed by a swallow or two. 

"Probably shouldn't have moved so fast, is all...." Callum's large hand grabbed lightly at Ben's waist as he looked down on the smaller boy, "Thanks for getting them for me." 

"What- Getting what for ya- sorry?" Ben stuttered, eyes stuck firmly on those pillowy lips that were still swollen from their make out session. Callum laughed, stroking the soft part of his waist. 

"The mugs Ben," Callum takes them from Ben's hard grip, placing them on the counter behind him, before turning back, small smirk playing on his lips, "ya seem a little... flustered?" 

"Fuck off" 

Callum laughed loudly, reaching once again behind him to flick the kettle on, then bringing his attention right back to Ben, leaning down and brushing his lips carefully against the smaller boy's before pulling away and walking to the other side of the small kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the milk. 

"You're a tease Highway,"

"I know."

It's later on when Ben is sat on Callum's kitchen counter that he notices the lack of pictures or decorations in general. This house seems to purely exist as a place to sleep, not to live in. Not dissimilar to the house he lies in with is dad. And that's when he get's the idea. 

"When is... er- when's ya dad back?" 

Callum looked up from where he had been leaning against a kitchen counter, "I- I don't know if I'm honest, he's been in and out all week, drinking and sleeping elsewhere some nights."

Ben nodded, not entirely big on the idea of Callum being home alone with his lame excuse of a father, "I'm at my mums tonight." The taller boy nods slowly, not understanding the relevance. God why can't he just use his words properly around this guy? He sighs before trying again, "You could stay the night." And that clearly does the job, as Callum cocks his head, a blush yet again taking over his face before he snaps his head quickly, tucking his chin to his neck while looking at the floor, "...Or not?" He laughs nervously, trying to gauge the reaction. That was too much wasn't it? Fuck-

"No- I think that would be nice..." 

"Yeah?" There was excitement in his voice, and Callum the bastard definitely picked up on it, giving a small giggle before he walked the few steps that were in between the two of them, Ben looked down at him, one of the rare occasions that he could, before opening his legs slightly, allowing Callum to walk in between them. "You don't have to or anything-"

Callum raised himself slightly, stretching on his toes but not enough to cause himself too much pain, he glanced down at Ben's lips before placing a careful kiss against them, "Meetin' the family already? Blimey!" Ben responded with an eyeroll before chasing Callum for another kiss, his legs automatically wrapping around the lanky boys waist as he let out a small moan into Callum's mouth. "God, when you do that....fuck" The smaller boy was relieved that he was so close to Callum's face that he wouldn't have been able to notice the blush that now bled onto his own cheeks and nose, but no doubt Callum felt the heat radiating off his skin. 

"I'm sorry for last Saturday.... I- Well I'm not very good at that." Callum nodded against his lips before pulling back, although still very close to him due to Ben's ankles being crossed being his back, "I guess I thought once you were sober you'd... y'know..." 

"I'm sober now, and let me tell you, I still very much want ya in my bed, Ben Mitchell."

Fuck, Ben swallowed down a whimper. 

Oh my god, had Callum Highway always been so _sexy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Oh my god so can I have some feedback? I feel like I'm not progressing enough in chapters? Is this going to slow? Would you rather I update less frequently and give longer chapters? or keep to this routine? Let me know! I need some guidance lol


	11. Beer lips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben drives Callum round to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you like this (hasn’t been proofread- sorry :D)

He knew this would be the case the whole drive, but walking Callum up the pathway to his mums house, passing said Mums car on the way, did nothing for the butterflies that he felt much more inclined to call moths, they weren’t as nice as butterflies. Okay, so his mum would probably be in the kitchen? Ben would introduce Callum, shoot her a smile and then drag him upstairs.

Voila.

“Ya look kinda nervous Ben, I can catch the bus back or summat....” it was then that Ben realised they had been stood in front of the door for way longer than would ever seem acceptable, and as he glanced to the right his mum was smiling way too enthusiastically at the two boys. Oh no. This was a mistake-

And then she was gone, having clearly moved away from the window, Ben looked at the tall boy next from him and wondered whether he should drag him back into his car and they could drive aimlessly around east London for the rest of the day, but it would never be that easy, not with Kathy as a mother.

The door flung open, a practically beaming Kathy looking quickly between both Ben and Callum, “Hi! I’m Ben’s mum!” Ben hid his face, failing to suppress a groan, receiving a whack from Callum to his upper arm, the smaller boy shot him a glare but got nothing back, Callum instead enveloping his arms around his mum, giving her a warm and tight hug. Kathy looked over Callum’s shoulder and smiled widely to her son, and Ben even thought he saw her wink but he’d tried to erase that from his memory so he couldn’t be sure.

“I’m Callum Highway!” The two pulled away from each other as Ben looked at the floor only now being reminded of how perfect Callum was, how everyone just automatically liked him. Clearly his mum was the same. “A.... er-“ he sensed Callum’s eyes on him so raised his own, met with those insane blue pools, He gave the tall boy a small smile, deciding he should probably rescue him from his mother

”This is Callum, a mate from school,” he made his way through the door passed his mum, looking quickly over his shoulder, communicating for him to follow him, he did, of course he did. “And we are going upstairs now” he reached backwards, intertwining his fingers with Callum’s larger ones, until he wasn’t sure where Callum’s hand ended and his begun, he regretted it though, when his mums eyes widened with what could only be described as glee.

”Let me know if I can get you anything, I’ll be heading out soon anyway.” 

“Oh shit-“ 

“Language!” 

Ben rolled his eyes, taking note of the chuckle voiced by Callum, stood behind him “it’s that meal with Ian isn’t it? Ugh-“ 

“don’t worry love, I’ll make an excuse for you on this occasion, you have good compan-“ 

“OKAY- okay thank you mum” he gave her a look, that look. She laughed, before turning around and grabbing her keys from the table 

“Beers are in the fridge.” 

and with that, she was out of the house, offering her biggest smile to Callum, who rewarded her with his even bigger show stopping grin, and Ben found himself feeling jealous that it wasn’t aimed at him. 

“Wow, she is- um...”

”I know, god I’m sorry-“ 

“AWESOME!” Callum span round, looking down at him with these big eyes that said so much Ben could have written a novel about them, as well as a prequel and sequel, “she’s- she’s, wow.” 

“Well she certainly likes you” the smaller boy scratched at the back of his neck, not knowing where to look. When did his and Callum’s relationships turn so... genuine? Ben was completely bewildered by it, by him, by this little scene, by all of it.   
  


“... you think so?” It was impossible not to notice the slight raise in his voice, the atmosphere around them shifting into something new. It dawned on him then that Callum had never mentioned a mum, nor had there been any sign of a mother’s presence at his house. He sighed, he knew what this was. Reaching a cautious and someone nervous hand up to his jaw, he let his thumb brush over the light stubble there. 

“What’s not to like?” That earned a blush from Callum, a glorious red one that just kept expanding until it reached the tips of his pointy ears. “Anyway, not sure if you are quite ready for this, but I’m taking you to the bedroom of the infamous Ben Mitchell, where all the magic hap-“ a large hand covered his mouth, the owner of it shaking his head while giving an exasperated laugh. 

“You’re such a-“ Before Callum could finish, Ben had licked at his fingers, causing him to pull back, jaw open, Ben laughed loudly. 

“Flirt, I know,” he ran a hand through his hair, “you’ve said, but we both know ya love it.” His grin elicited a giggle from Callum, and God, that sounds? Ben would do almost anything, no he would do everything to have that giggle in his life forever, even better if the reason the boy was making said noise was down to him. 

Now that would be special. 

He shook himself, glancing up at Callum who was staring back down at him, eyes shiny and cheeks flushed (they always seemed to be flushed when he was around Ben, and he took pride in believing he was the cause. That he did that to him.) Ben swallowed, asking Callum whether he wanted a beer purely so he could be given the chance to walk to the kitchen and have a minute to himself to calm down. Because he had to calm down. This was Callum Highway, he wasn’t like other boys. 

Ben walked back to Callum, holding the two open beers in his left hand, gripping them by their necks, before he reached out and twisted his fingers back into Callum’s, dragging the taller boy clumsily up the stairs. 

He liked holding Callum’s hand, he noticed. 

When they reached his door, Ben tried to recollect what sort of state it had been in this morning, was it at in the a good enough state to invite Callum inside? Have him sit on his bed? Had he made his bed? Oh god, had he? 

“You know, I’m sure it’s not that messy.” Ben scolded himself for being so transparent, before turning around, back against the door, head titled upwards so his eyes could meet the blue ones in front of him. 

“Am I that predictable?” callum lifted his hand to his chin, pretending to be in deep thought before nodding his head quickly. Ben scoffed, going to hit his chest, but faltered having remembering his injuries. Instead he placed his palm softly against Callum’s T-shirt, trying to remember what it felt like under his touch, warm, hard and inviting. He wanted to remember everything about Callum Highway, so that when it was over, he wouldn’t forget a single bit.

“Ben- fuck, you brought some beaten guy into your house! Introduced him to your mother, what is she going to think! Shit....” 

“We’re used to black eyes in this family, and plus, she knows I like my boys a little ruffled.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been explained as a ‘little ruffled’ in my whole 17 years of existence .” He laughed, but there was insecurity there, that he wasn’t Ben’s type. 

“I know.... that’s what makes ya interesting.” And with that, he dropped his hand and opened the door into his room, relief absolutely rife as he noticed it was cleaner that it usually was, bed made and curtains pulled open. He felt proud, sad he knows. All he did was tidy his bed up and let the light in. But those were Ben Mitchell’s standards. 

“Hey, I actually expected it to be a lot grosser in ‘ere!” 

“Er- rude....” he watched as Callum stepped into his room, his bedroom wasn’t exactly small, but Callum absolutely swamped it, broad shoulders seeming to take up half the room. Ben placed his beer down onto his bedside table, before offering for Callum to take his, he did, taking a long gulp. And if Ben’s eyes rested on the way his throat danced as he swallowed for a little too long, that was his own business. 

“First time for everythin’ right? I mean one of us is usually comatose when we hang out outside of school,” Callum’s uneven grin could have driven anyone to distraction, Ben was sure of it. 

“Why do you think I’ve given you that beer, no one ever told you not to take drinks from strangers?” Ben licked his lips, resting his bum against his chest of drawers. 

Callum stalked over to him slowly, “are we strangers, Ben?” His lips were hovering just over the smaller boys neck when he finished the sentence and Ben could smell that first sip of beer on his breath. Callum Highway was heaven. It was decided. 

The taller boy placed his lips on Ben’s, kissing him slow and warmly. 

“I prefer the term ‘booty call’ if I’m honest!” 

The two laughed against each other’s lips. 

“God, I could kiss ya all day, Ben...” 

Ben stayed quiet, only responding by throwing an arm around Callum’s neck, begging him to keep going, to kiss him all day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always massively appreciated! 
> 
> Lots of love! - B


	12. Tights and Couches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum migrate to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not updating yesterday, did you guys know it was Mother’s Day on Sunday? Because I DID NOT. but panic over and I’ve sorted it out now, so here’s an update of the boys being soft as I couldn’t resist! 
> 
> Also, THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD (SORRY NOT SORRY)

“Ben, would ya stop complainin’ and sit still?”

“I’m not sitting through some poxy action movie, Cal.”

“It’s men in tights Ben, thought that would be right up your street.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

Callum raised a brow, serving a pointed look towards the smaller boy, who just dropped his head with a dramatic huff. He had his knees to his chest as he sat at the opposite side of the couch. Ben’s hair was fluffy on top of his head, and he looked so pretty. Gorgeous even. They had moved from Ben’s bedroom no more that twenty minutes ago after a heated make out session led to the decision that they should probably find somewhere that didn’t have a bed to hang out in. (Both agreed on this somewhat disappointedly)

Eventually, Ben begrudgingly agreed to watch the movie, denying that it had anything to do with the male leading role and the shirtless scenes. Callum nodded slowly, not at all convinced.

They sat there for a little while, sat at opposite sides of the couch, stealing sideways glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. There was the occasional times when both looked at the same time causing them to make awkward eye contact that could easily have been avoided but both parties found themselves not wanting to be the first to look away. On one occasion Callum looked away first, the second Ben as he caught sight of the main characters torso in his peripheral letting out a low whistle as he turned back to the television.

“Though you weren’t in it for the shirtless sc-“

“Act like you didn’t pick this film for that exact reason why don’t you??”

Callum laughed and felt something bloom in his chest as Ben did too, the couch shaking with each burst of laughter. Ben had a nice laugh, Callum noted for later. Hot even.

They can’t have been a third through the film when Callum noticed just how much closer Ben was to him now that before, now only a sliver of space lay between both boys thighs as they sat straight on the couch, feet touching the floor (although Ben’s didn’t stretch half as far as Callum’s did, although the older boy decided they weren’t quite ready for jokes like that, yet). Callum glanced at Ben’s side profile, noticing that the younger boys head was quickly turning back to the tv, so he had just been looking at Callum.

Deciding to make the first move, whether Ben’s heavy hinting could be classified as a first move was up for debate, so Callum decided he would name his own the ‘first’. He shuffled slightly against the arm of the chair so he sat on a slight angle now, knees pushing against Ben’s thighs. The younger boy looked up at him with a cocked head and Callum found himself blushing. He’d never been good at subtly, and he’d most definitely never been good at manoeuvring his long limbs. Luckily for him though, subtlety wasn’t in Ben Mitchell’s vocabulary. Callum let out a quick breath before he reached over and manhandled Ben so that he sat on his side.

The younger boys eyes widened as he felt Callum’s large hands reach over his waist and pull him onto his side. Yes, Ben had been hinting for this to happen, but now it was he wasn’t sure how his body would react to cuddling like this, something so.... romantic? But Callum Highway had this way about him, he could have convinced him to do anything at that moment. When the same hand moved from his waist to Bens leg, pulling it over the taller boys lap, Ben would be lying if he said he heart wasn’t hammering way too loudly. He was sure Callum could hear it, even above the loud fight scene going on. Once Callum had Ben where he wanted him, cuddled into his side with both and arm and leg wrapped around his body, the eldest of the two looked down at him and bit his lip.

“This okay?”

Ben didn’t reply with words, he’d lost the ability to do that in the instance Callum put his large hand over his body, so instead he let his head fall onto Callum’s hard chest and nodded, Callum’s T-shirt a comfort against his cheek. Ben wasn’t used to this, wasn’t used to such tender moments of just being held by someone and feeling safe. His finger absentmindedly drew circles over Callum’s hip as he watched the scenes playing out on the screen in front of him. The film had just become a whole lot more enjoyable, and it was completely due to the tall, awkward, slightly dorky but undeniably hot and cute boy lay beneath him. The sound of his heart under his good ear was absolute heaven, the slow rhythm had the dangerous capability to lull him to sleep.

That would be embarrassing though wouldn’t it? Yes Ben had already slept in a bed with the boy, but falling asleep on his chest in the middle of the day along with the way too possible chance of drooling on his T-shirt was enough to keep him awake, eyes strained on the screen, only faltering when Callum carded his long fingers through his hair.

“I’ve never really done this with anyone before” Ben was shocked to realise it wasn’t Callum who had said it, but himself. He hadn’t even planned to speak, yet here he was once again laying himself bare. Something he had trained himself not to do.

“And how does it feel?” His fingers slowed in his hair, the second hand that was squeezing the thigh that lied over his own leg now moving up and stroking the skin beneath his touch.

”S’alright I guess-“ Ben craned his head to grin at Callum, who gave him an eyeroll back as his hands climbed slowly higher up his thigh, their eye contact now electric. “Warm.... it feels warm.”   
  
The older boy smiled at that addition and suddenly Ben forgot why he had held it back in the first place. Why would he ever deprive himself from that dorky grin? Both of their eyes naturally fell back on the screen then, but despite Ben’s best efforts to concentrate, Callum’s fingers grazing under the material of the shorts Ben had changed into before they came downstairs were all he could think about. Since when did such a small gesture have Ben Mitchell like this? Trying his best to compose his breathing, he decided two could play at that game. 

The young Mitchell wriggled further into the boys side, said boys hand chasing his thigh as he went, barely losing the contact between finger and fleshy leg. Slowly he slipped his hand that was draped over Callum’s torso under his T-shirt, beginning to slowly draw circles over his abdomen, frowning at the swollen areas, but instead making an effort to instead focus on the sensation of touching his hot milky skin. 

“Cal?” 

The boy turned his head down to look at Ben, with an adorable ‘hm?’ that made him feel way too fuzzy inside. It dawned on him then, that Callum wouldn’t last. He’d hurt him sooner or later, but Ben was selfish, and that was the one way he didn’t disappoint his father. They both shared that trait and sometimes Ben felt he clinged onto it as it was the only thing he had that made him feel like Phil’s son. Because he was selfish, despite knowing that this wouldn’t end well, that he would let him down and prove Callum’s opinions of Ben from all these years right, he continued, because Ben wanted this, even if it just lasted another seven days. 

“Would you like to go out some time?” 

It felt like forever, ironic really. Ben had read this in romance novels, that his father would burn upon seeing one in Ben’s grasp, that after the question was out in the open the reply seemed hours away. That’s what was happening now, when realistically Ben had only voiced the words out no more that five seconds ago. His head was playing mean games on him, even his own conscious was tricking him. Classic, Ben thought. 

“A date with Ben Mitchell eh? God if I could talk to my year eight self right now I swear!” Ben laughed, but it sounded forced, that wasn’t exactly an answer was it? Picking up on his tight smile, Callum nodded quickly, “sorry! That’s a yes by the way... should have led with that maybe?” 

“What makes ya think that?” The boys fell into easy laughter after that and the conversation flew effortlessly. The movie completely forgotten by now.   
  
And at the point when Callum placed a warm lingering kiss against his hair, Ben let his eyes fall close as his arm draped over Callum’s torso pulled tightly at his waist as if Callum was a large teddy bear he would have curled into as a kid if his dad would have let him have one. The tall boys fingers trailed down Ben’s spine as he reached over carefully not wanted to move Ben from the perfect position he was in, body pressed closely against his own, and muted the tv. His eyes too closed then, as he pulled Ben further into his side, the line where either began blurring to the point it was no longer distinguishable. And Callum decided that’s how he liked it. Him and Ben as one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are massively appreciated, and thanks to anyone who has already shown their support! Hope you liked this update! ❤️


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you like this! ❤️

Ben had tried to convince Callum to stay the night that Thursday, he had explained that we would stay at home on Friday as well and they could maybe go for a walk, but Callum insisted that he should go home. Something about how he ‘couldn’t camp out here forever.’ Ben didn’t see what would have been wrong with that, he wouldn’t have minded Callum staying in his bed for as long as possible. But Callum had made his decision and Ben wasn’t going to push it, despite how much the idea of his dad being at home waiting for him made his skin physically crawl. It was safe to say he didn’t get any sleep that Thursday night.

It wasn’t until Friday morning that Ben’s heart finally gave him a break as he noticed his phone light up with a number he didn’t recognise.

‘Hi Ben, Thanks for yesterday! I’ll see you at school on Monday, and don’t even think about skipping today.

Cal x’

The kiss on the end of the message did things to his heart that it definitely shouldn’t have done, considering they spent almost the whole day making out yesterday. He smiled, before writing out his own reply (deleting it many times before he was satisfied but that wasn’t anyone’s business) and then dropping his phone back onto the bed after he had saved Callum’s number into his phone (if Ben put an ‘x’ at the end of his name, that was again, no ones business). He had planned to skip today, but now he found himself jumping into the shower and getting ready for school, because Callum told him to. And he does what he says now, it seems.

Not like there was any point in him showing up today, not when he spent almost all of his time texting a certain tall dark and handsome boy under the table. Ben had never been a texter, ever. But here he was blushing every time he received a message or at this point even a gif. He had it bad. So bad. The only reason they stopped shooting messages back and forth was because Callum sent him a message basically telling him to stop texting him and get back to work. Ben tried to explain that it was Callum who was distracting him so really he was innocent. 

Callum won the argument, by the way.

Ben put his phone in his jeans front pocket and tried to concentrate on his geography lesson while his mind kept thinking about Callum Highway in his sports shorts and tight T-shirt. God, Ben was a perv. But he was allowed to think about Callum like that right? It was okay that he was the last thought on his mind before he fell asleep and the first in the mornings. Because they were something? Something more than mates?   
  


  
It was Wednesday when Ben picked Callum up a few houses away (his dad was in, that was his explanation). As he slowed to a stop Ben felt something like butterflies, he wasn’t exactly the dating type, his dad had actually laughed at him when he reached the bottom of the stairs before leaving the house. Mitchell’s don’t date apparently, another way he disappoints his father and the name he carries. Nice. 

Those thoughts were temporarily chucked out of his brain though, when Callum was lit up in the dark October evening by his headlights. His jeans were obscenely tight, the way they wrapped around his god given thighs and then back around his arse was just a bit hot. And then there was his shirt, one or two of the top buttons undone and half tucked into his jeans. He looked gorgeous, and so so so tall. Interrupting his thirst fest (that he wasn’t even guilty about, because like he’d already convinced himself, him and Callum were ....something) the boy opened the passenger door and cocked his head before folding himself just as awkwardly into the car as he had done that first night before school started. 

“We’re ya checkin’ me out?” Callum’s eyes wondered quickly down to Ben’s chest as he whispered the words, taking in the smaller boys appearance. He was glad to see Ben had dressed quite similarly to him. So at least he hadn’t gone overboard. That was good. 

“Cal, what sort of a question is that? Course I fuckin’ was.” the older boy shook his head while laughing at Ben’s forwardness, his gaze shifting onto his lap, the jeans only just stretching enough. Ben loved the way he blushed, he’d known for a while, especially when the tips of those adorable ears light up pink. 

Ben pulled away from the pavement once Callum was buckled in, the seatbelt resting comfortably around that chest Ben just wanted to touch and kiss. It was dark, and he had always liked driving when the streetlights illuminated the often hostile streets of east London. Something about the darkness made him feel less alone, although tonight that feeling could be to do with the six foot something ray of sunshine sitting in the passenger seat. 

“Where are you takin’ me then?” 

“Ah, well wouldn’t you like to know!” 

“Tease.” 

The boy in the drivers seat shot a wink as a reply and felt almost overwhelmed at the gorgeous laugh he received back, short and loud and ending with a little snort. The cutest thing he’d heard since Callum last laughed, Ben thought to himself. He looked good in this light, Callum, the moonlight seemed to offer even more definition to his cheekbones and his ears seemed that bit more pointy, Ben found himself wanted to crawl into his lap and nibble against his left earlobe, but there would be a time for that, for now, this was there first date and he was trying his fucking hardest to be romantic. Because, he decided, that’s what someone like Callum Highway deserved. 

It wasn’t long until Ben found himself slowing down again, for they had reached the destination that despite Callum’s frequent questions throughout the journey, Ben had managed to keep a secret. He just hoped he wasn’t going to be disappointed. 

“Where are we?” 

He found himself giggling at the concerned taint to Callum’s voice, god this boy was the definition of lovely. 

“Don’t worry, not gonna off ya and bury you in the woods.” 

The tall boy rolled his eyes, then exited the car, the October chill making both shiver unconsciously. Ben followed soon after, climbing out of the car in a much more graceful way when in comparison to the giant next to him. He walked over to the boot of his car, motioning with his head for Callum to follow. “Not a body in there already is there? I ain’t your murder accomplice-“ 

“What is it with you putting me and murder together, eh?” 

“Maybe it’s stares ya give people you don’t like. I’ve been on the receiving end, ya can be quite intimidating.” 

“Oh shush, I never not liked y-“ callum raised his eyebrow then, clearly dubious. Ben laughed, giving a defeated shrug. “Okay, fine. We haven’t exactly always been buddies, but look at us now, getting on like a house on fire!” The smaller boy nudged the other with his elbow, before moving his hand to the boot, hesitating quite obviously. “Okay, this isn’t the most Ben Mitchell thing I’ve ever done so.... just dont laugh I guess.” 

Callum turned to his side a little, a cold hand reaching up and stroking Ben’s jaw, “I wouldn’t laugh at you, Ben.” The Mitchell nodded slowly, nuzzling into the touch before turning back to to boot and popping it open, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to see Callum’s disappointment.

”Ben- this is- you-“ 

“fuck, this was a bad idea, weren’t it? I just thought-“ before Ben could continue his downward spiral of self hatred Callum roughly grabbed his chin, dragging him upwards to meet him for a heated kiss, the contact suddenly warming him up. Eventually their need for oxygen beat their need for each other’s lips and they pulled away a little breathlessly.

“No ones ever done something like this for me before...” Callum looked to the side back towards the boot, taking in the blanket laid out and the LED candles scattered around, a flask of something hot resting against a Chinese takeaway. Thinking back, Callum had thought Ben’s car smelt a bit like takeaway, although that wasn’t unusual for a seventeen year olds vehicle. There was chocolate and strawberries on the other side of the boot along with a deck of cards and two hoodies in case they got cold. He had thought of everything. 

“Well, I’ve never done this for someone before... I wasn’t sure what ya liked and figured everyone liked Chinese right?” He scratched his neck as callum moved his gaze away from the boot back to his face. 

“It’s... it’s something more than perfect Ben. I don’t know what to say-“ 

“Don’t say nothin’ then, come on I’m hungry!”   
  


The two boys settled closely into the somewhat tight space of Ben’s boot, legs resting on the ground beneath them as they looked out at the starry spot. Callum didn’t think places like this existed so close to where he lived. He was jealous that he hadn’t found it before if he was honest. 

Ben let his head drop onto Callum’s shoulder. It felt right sat here with him. 

Ge knew then he was falling, he just wasn’t ready to stop just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> I’m thinking of squeezing a game of truths into their date, any ideas for questions they should ask each other? 👀👀 help would be appreciated as I’m unoriginal ehehe


	14. So....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Works been crazy 👀 hope this is okay for you (kind of a filler?)

Callum scratched the back of his neck as he looked out into the night, now wrapped up in the larger hoodie that Ben had offered, they’d fallen into a comfortable silence not too long ago, both sharing the occasional knock to each others knees, or the careful glance towards the other when both thought they were in the clear. 

It was getting cold now, probably too cold to be sat in an open car boot wrapped up in hoodies that - let’s face it - weren’t doing much, but neither wanted to give in first, aching to spend just another second in this weird little bubble they had created, where they could be anyone, anything that they wanted to be. Callum had explained that he planned to go to the army, make his dad proud and all that, he explained that it wasn’t what he wanted, that he wanted to cook, own a little cafe somewhere. Ben had smiled, the private smile that was now resigned just for Callum, before sharing his dreams of theatre. And those big blue eyes opposite him had even got him as close as talking about his tap dancing days. 

It was easy, easier than it had ever been. For both of them. 

Ben felt like he could be himself, well almost himself (he wasn’t quite ready to fully take the mask of just yet, the chances that Callum might run away still a fraction too high). And as they talked, Ben realised that Callum wasn’t as perfect as his reputation led people to believe. He struggled just as much as anyone else, the younger boy had already had an insight into this when he found him battered and beaten by his father no less, but hearing about his battles with a desire to appear ‘masculine’ for both his dad and brother.... well, Ben saw himself in that. 

He watched the air form clouds as it left Callum’s nose, said nose all ready and bitten from the cold. He looked cute like this, rosy and fresh. Ben wanted to see him like this just a moment longer, so decided to break the silence that had been sitting over them like a third wheel. “So, Whitney then?” 

Callum cocked his head, turning to Ben, clearly adjusting to having been pulled out of his own head. It seemed this, out of all the things Ben could have asked, wasn’t what he had expected. “You and Lola Pearce?” Ben side, wincing at the defensive tone to the taller boys voice, why does he never know what to say? But before Ben could fall too much further into a spiral of doubt and self shame, Callum nudged his own shoulder against his, shaking his head as he huffed into the night air, “Sorry... just- well I never meant to hurt ‘er” 

Ben let out an exhale of relief at Callum n having ran away (Ben was good at that, overdramatising things in his head, like his dad said, always about the drama with Ben Mitchell), “you seem pretty close now, though?” He got a nod in response, the tall boy resting his elbows on those thighs of his, Ben felt the need to continue, “I was well confused when you and her went out, ya know?” 

“Yeah?” 

It was Ben’s turn to nod, resting his own elbows on his thighs as he sat mimicking Callum in a way to make them feel closer, trying to close the gap that seemed to be developing between them, no doubt that it was Ben’s fault. Ben did things like this. Make others feel uncomfortable. All thoughts fell straight out his ears though when Callum turned to look at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth and eyes soft. Not completely ruined yet then. 

And god, did Ben just want to lean in and let Callum kiss him into tomorrow, under the stars. He looked back, lips turning upwards as he gave what probably was a massively awkward smile, but Callum did this to him, made him forgot what his next step was, what the plan is. “You’re pretty.” Callum said, only just a whisper as his eyes scanned Ben’s face, slowly and methodically. The harsh contrast of the cold autumn air against the reddening blush upon his cheeks almost hurt as he looked up at Callum carefully, not sure how to take the compliment. Any flirty quips long out the window, not with the way Callum was gazing at him, as if Ben Mitchell was a somebody. 

But if he looked away, broke the eye contact, he could be the boy everyone knew him to be, sarky and a little rude and mostly, massively insecure. “And here was me thinking I was the blind one-“ Callum’s large fingers slipped under his chin, tuning him back to face him, large ears looking particularly appealing against the moonlight. 

“Don’t do that.” Ben huffed, laughing breathily. But Callum pressed, “You really don’t see it do you?” He frowned, blue eyes searching Ben’s as it truly dawned on him just how much the small boy hated himself. Callum was so close he could feel his warm breath against his cold cheeks, every ounce of his being wanting to melt himself right into the taller boys arms. 

“You smooth talk all your-“ 

Ben was shut up by a pair of soft lips pushing against his own, the kiss was brushing and hard and oh so different to any kiss they had shared before (and they’d been kissing a lot lately). Large hands snaked there way to Ben’s waist, pulling him to sit on his lap, it was awkward to get the position right in the small space but that was forgotten as soo as Ben settled his weight down against Callum’s thighs. 

Somewhat shakily, Ben lifted his smaller hands up to the other boys face, stroking the almost there stubble as a tongue entered his mouth, licking at the back of his teeth. Callum huffed at Ben’s cold fingertips before tipping his head further into the touch and subsequently further into the kiss. Ben tried not to moan as Callum’s arms enveloped around his frame as he straightened himself up to allow him the space to trail kisses down from the corner of his lip, to his jaw and down Ben’s neck, teeth grazing dangerously so against the taut skin. “Callum, Cal...” 

A firm grip against both sides of his waist grinded him down against the boys lap with force, eliciting quite moans from both boys. It was hot. How had Ben gone from being cold and feeling as though he was warding off frost bite to suddenly feeling so flushed he felt the need to loose the hoodie, and maybe even the T-shirt underneath. This was new, they had kissed, of course. But this part was new. They were taking the next step of physicality, and it was absolutely spine-tingling. 

Managing to pull himself almost out of his daze, Ben looked down at his thighs bracketing Callum’s thicker, bigger ones and felt the overwhelming urge to rock his hips against Callum’s grips, causing Callum’s mouth to fall open between wet kisses, high pitched breaths falling from his parted lips. 

But they had to stop eventually, the overwhelming want they both shared to take this slow and savour it. It was laughable really, because this seemed the opposite of taking it slow in reality. Making out had now become habit and now Ben was grinding down against Callum’s hips in the boot of his car that he had set up as a romantic date. It was fair to say they weren’t exactly going at snails pace, fine. But this, this felt like it should be kept for when they are in a safe environment. Ben wanted it to be perfect, Callum just as much so. 

Ben begrudgingly pulled his now shiny kiss bitten lips away from Callum, who gave off a high pitched whine as a response. The younger boy giggled breathlessly, moving his shaking hand down to his hard chest, pillowed somewhat by the way too big for him hoodie that Ben had found buried in his drawer. Perfect for Callum highway. He tried to ignore the way he now smelt of Ben, and he tried to ignore the way that his hoodie against Callum’s body seemed like a constant hug from him to him. 

“We should slow down.” Callum cocked his head to the side, as far as Callum knew (not like he had asked about him in the past) Ben was used to the odd hookup. Doubts came flooding in as his traitorous brain began forming scenarios in his head where Ben pushes him away and decides he isn’t attracted to him and Callum has come to the completely wrong conclusion that Ben Mitchell ever wanted his lips against his, skin on skin. He was burst out of his spiralling internal debate by Ben paying a delicate kiss onto Callum’s temple. “Want to savour it.” 

Callum breathed then, before he pulled Ben and held him in the crook of his neck. “Sounds good, who’s the lucky guy?” 

Ben just giggled, nestling himself further into Callum’s hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always massively appreciated! Thanks for the support x

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed this and can see where I'm going with it?? :) lots of love x


End file.
